Darkened Myth of the Night
by Rose Mistress
Summary: After a meeting with two demons of the night, Yugi starts to gain feelings for them. But when hidden secrets are being revealed, will he be alive to tell them?
1. Sight of a Kill and Determination

Zypher: -slumped in a chair- Bored, can't think straight.

Yugi: Uh, Zypher, why don't you redo some of you stories like Demon's Myth of Domino City?

Ryou: Yeah, it will give you something to do.

Zypher: Ok, but I'm still bored.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, don't like then push the back button now, lots of demon fluff, some chances of blood and gore showing in the fic so if you have a weak stomach, leave now. This is a remake of Demon's Myth so enjoy.

Parings: Yami/Yugi/Aqua, Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Jounouchi, Ruby/Kaiser, Diamond/Crimson

Prologue

One night in Domino City, there has always been a myth going on about a teen and his dragon that come out at night as large demons, devouring people to satisfy their hunger, leaving nothing but the skeletons of lost ones, devoid of flesh and blood and messages next to the corpse saying 'whoever reads will be next' in blood.

Many say that the two were cold, immortal monsters that were emotionless and devoured people for their own satisfactions while other say it a myth and never happened. Today, one boy will find out the truth to the myth and maybe learn something more.

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 1

0

Yugi Motou, a boy with tri-colored hair, walked down the sidewalk leading to his home, the Kame Game Shop, hoping to make it home on time. But he didn't get far as he was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley.

Not far away, two large shadowed figures sat upon a building, waiting for an unexpected person to walk under them for their meal when one of them saw Yugi being pulled into the alley and jumped from building to building then stopped on a building close to the alley the boy was in, listening.

"Give me all your money!" The thug hissed, pinning Yugi against the wall. "I-I don't h-have any m-money." he whimpered, closing his eyes when the thug pulled out a knife. The watching creature knew things were about to turn nasty and he jumped down, landing behind the thug silently.

"Well, if you don't have anything worth my time, it will be better to kill you off." The thug hissed and was about to slit Yugi's throat when the demon lunged, latching onto his neck and sucking the blood from his main artery. Yugi watched with horror-struck eyes as the demon feasted upon the man that almost killed him.

After he devoured the man's flesh, leaving nothing but the skeleton, Yugi stiffened when the figure turned to him and looked into his violet eyes with his own crimson ones, blood dripping from his needle sharp teeth and down his chin and his eyes showing an unknown emotion in them.

_'What's he going to do to me?'_ Yugi thought as the figure walked towards him and knelt down showing himself to be what looked like the Duel Monster card Red-Eyes Black dragon mixed with parts of an unknown dragon from the spikes that ran down his back and tail. "Are you ok?" The dragon asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Yugi flinched and backed away not noting the hurt look in the dragon's eyes.

_'I wish he wasn't afraid of me like everyone else who has heard about us.'_ The demon thought before he unfurled his wings and left silently, leaving Yugi alone. When he left, Yugi was fighting with himself. _'He helped me and yet I reacted like anyone else would when confronted by a demon. He wouldn't have killed me if he saved me?'_ Yugi thought, remembering the hurt that flashed through the demon eyes when he backed away from his simple gesture.

_'He wanted to know if I was alright and I was scared of him in the process.'_ Yugi looked up to find the demon gone. _'Oh no, he's gone. I wanted to thank him._' he thought as he got up and looked around, trying to see if the demon was still nearby. He didn't hear anything that might show the demon was still around so he left out the alley, determined that he was going to find the demon.

0

Yami, the other demon, looked up when he saw Aqua flying back to the rooftop and got rid of the evidence of the woman he grabbed for a meal. "Where did you go, Aqua?" Yami asked. "I saw a little teen about to be killed by a thug and wanted to help out. He looked too innocent to be hurt." Aqua replied. "Was he afraid of you?" Yami asked again and he nodded.

He sighed. He never liked the idea of the people spreading rumors about the demons but it wasn't like they could do anything about it. Whatever they say stuck and it couldn't be changed. Yami and Aqua wanted to find someone that wasn't afraid to show that the myths and rumors aren't true but they gave up hope a long time ago.

Yugi looked around every alley and didn't see no demon. He stopped at the park, which didn't contain the demon either, and moved to sit on a bench, drained from his near death experience and his determination to thank the demon which wasn't working out for him. _'Why can't I find him? I really want to thank him but it seems as he left the city. I don't want that.'_ Yugi thought, knowing now that if the demon was nice enough to save him them the rumors and myths that been going around can't be true.

He soon fell asleep on the bench, too tired to try and walk back home. He search didn't go unnoticed as Yami and Aqua landed near him once he fell asleep. "Is he the one?" Yami asked and he nodded. He picked up the boy gently and smiled softly. The boy was truly innocent and he knew that he must protect the child when he needed them. He made that as a final decision as he flew off, Aqua following behind.

0

Later on in the night, Yugi woke up and was confused. Wasn't he at the park last? How did he end up here? Many questions were running through his mind as he got up and looked around. He heard heavy breathing like something large was asleep downstairs and he went down there to see the demon he was trying to look for and another that he never seen before. Both were asleep peacefully.

_'I must have fallen asleep in the park and they came and brought me to their home.'_ Yugi thought. _'The rumors and myths are wrong, they said that demons would kill anything they put their sights on and if that was true, they would have killed me a long time ago.'_ Yugi moved to sit beside Aqua, running his hands through the spikes that lined his back and was appalled at how soft they were and giggled when he heard him purr.

_'They're so cute when they're asleep. Too bad I can't stay. I have school tomorrow.'_ He thought once more as he got up and looked to them both before he started for the door. "Now if only I knew your names, I would truly be happy." Yugi said softly and opened the door and closed it quietly and started heading home.

When he was gone, Aqua lifted his head, looking to the door quietly. He heard Yugi's every thought and he as well as Yami wanted to learn Yugi's name too. Around his neck was a black studded leather collar with a name tag. On the tag was his name engraved intricately in red.

Yami had one just as well, his name done in black. "Aishiteru, little one." Aqua whispered as he laid his head back down and fell asleep once more, dreaming of the day he would meet the boy again.

0

Ryou: Well, Zypher is currently out of the building after writing this so she begs you to read and review.


	2. New Students and Suspicions Confirmed

Yugi: Ok, Zypher would like to thank those people who reviewed and presents you with another chapter of Darkened Myth of the Night.

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 2

0

The next day, Yugi walked to school silently. His mind was still on the demons he met yesterday. Well, he really couldn't say he met them for they were asleep. _'Oh I wish I could see them again but what are the chance of that?'_ Yugi thought to himself as he walked through the school gates and met up with his friends. "Hey, Yugi." They all said. "Hi, guys." Yugi said solemnly.

"Yugi, what's the matter? You sound all depressed. Did something happen to you last night?" Diamond asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to tell them about the demons he saw yesterday or they may worry. "It's nothing, Diamond. I'm fine." Yugi replied as he looked up to her with a smile.

Jou grinned and pat his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. Now let's get to class. I heard there was supposed to be some new students coming in today." Jou said and they nodded as they headed inside but they were blocked by Anzu and her lackeys, Tira Light and Kristen Halder. "So, Little Yugi has heard about the new students." Anzu spat. Diamond stepped up. "Yeah. And what's it to you?" Diamond spat right back, glaring at her angrily.

"Well, I want him to keep away from them. If they are cute then they are _mine_. Got that?" Anzu said and they laughed at him as they went inside but they got their own laughs when Diamond conjured up a invisible string in from of Anzu to trip her and they headed to their class once more.

As they were passing the office, Yugi heard a deep voice that sounded like the demon he met last night calling out to him. He stopped and looked around. Ryou stopped as well and looked Yugi. "What wrong, Yugi?" Ryou asked and he shook his head. "It was nothing, Ryou. I thought I heard someone calling me." Yugi murmured and ran to catch up with them.

_'Little one, we shall be together soon.'_ The voice whispered.

0

In class, everyone was talking about the new arrivals and the teacher came in which quieted them down. "As you all heard, there will be some new students coming into class so let's give them a warm welcome into Domino High." As they came in, the girls swooned and started to talk about how they cute they were and other nonsense. All the girls excluding Diamond.

One of the students his chocolate brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. He wore black pants that look like they were leather and a long sleeved black shirt with a sleeveless white trench coat over it. Around his neck was a blue studded collar with his name on it in sapphire blue.

Beside him was a ruby red sphinx with eyes of cool garnet. He wore a sleeveless black leather shirt and blue pants. His long red-orange hair was tied back into a ponytail and he too had a collar around his neck only it was red.

Next the them was a white haired teen who looked very similar to Ryou only that he had somewhat more 'demonic' features. He wore a tight black tee that really showed off some of his build and a pair of black jeans. Around his neck was a black and white collar with his name of the black tag in silver.

On his shoulder was a midnight black sphinx with blood red eyes. He had on the same thing as the other except his pants were black with flames coloring the pant legs and had red stitching. He too had a black and white collar but there was more black on the collar than white and his name was engraved on the silver tag in black

The last two to come in was what caught Yugi's eye. _'Those two, they looked almost like the demons I saw last night. But could demons have a mortal form like us so they can walk among them?'_ Anzu saw that Yugi was staring at who she was planning to make as her own and sneered._ 'He must be thinking about getting to them before me. Think again, little Yugi. They're all mine.'_

Yami wore a buckled up leather shirt and leather pants, his neck adorning a black studded collar. The dragon beside him wore the same thing as well, his neck having a black leather collar with aquamarine studs. "These are our new student; Yami Night, Seto Kaiba, Crimson Jewelgate, Ruby Jewelstone, Bakura Akuma and Aqua Shiras." The teacher announced.

They nodded there greetings before they turned to the teacher. "Well, there are some free seats around so you may take whichever one your like." The teacher said, waving them off and they nodded once more as they headed off to their seats. Seto took the seat next to Jou, Jou blushing slightly as he made a glance to him and turned his head back to the front of the classroom.

Seto smirked slightly. _'Such a shy little puppy.'_ Seto thought as he slipped out a small letter from his pocket and handed it to Ruby who was laying beside his desk. He took the letter and quietly walked over to Jou's schoolbag and slipped the letter inside the bag, looking over to Kaiser before moving back to Seto's side.

Bakura spotted Ryou and Diamond sitting in the back of the room and saw a seat beside them. He walked over to the seat and sat down, catching Diamond's attention "Ryou, we better be careful, they might want something if they're willing to sit back here." she whispered. Ryou nodded.

Bakura heard what she said and sighed. _'I will never hurt an angel such as Ryou. __But how can I convince her that I wouldn't hurt him?'_ he thought as Crimson sat beside him, not saying a word but he did steal glances over to Diamond when she wasn't looking.

Yugi blushed when Yami sat beside him, not paying attention to Anzu's glares. Aqua looked up and glared back at Anzu who turned away, shock written over her face._ 'Why would he glare at me? Could they care for the brat? Well, if they do then Yugi will be in for a rude awakening.'_

"So we meet again, little one." Aqua whispered and Yugi looked to him. _'That voice, could he be the demon?'_ he thought. "Really? Have we met before?" Yugi asked softly, wanting to see if his suspicions were true. "Why yes, we have met the night before. I was very hurt that you was afraid of me." Aqua replied softly.

"I'm sorry. You know, it's not everyday you witness a demon helping you from danger." Aqua smiled. "Well, I couldn't let you get hurt. You were too innocent to even be threaten. So I had to jump in."

"Thank you for helping me and taking me back to your home to rest. I would've stayed but as you can see, I had school so I couldn't stay but if I knew demons could have taken a mortal and demon form, I would've stayed."

"It's quite alright, little one. You didn't know since you have seen demons for the first time. But if you ever want to visit, you may come. We would gladly like to be friends with you." Yami spoke. Yugi smiled softly. "Will it be ok if I come over today?" Yugi asked. "Of course, you can come over anytime you want." Yugi nodded, ending the conversation there for now.

Now that he knew who the demons were, he wanted to learn more about them. _'But what about this other feeling? Could I love two demon without my friends knowing?'_ Yugi thought, never knowing that Aqua heard his quiet thought.

_'But of course, little Yugi. There is a reason why our friends have shown up here as well for they are demons that have taking a liking to your friends. But will you accept their relationship as they would yours if you are willing to accept our feelings?'_ Aqua answered but Yugi never heard his answer.

0

Zypher: This chapter is done and done. Review if you want to know more about what Yugi is going to go through soon.


	3. Never Hurt an Angel

Zypher: Well, not much to say here. Just for you lovely readers to enjoy this chapter.

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 3

0

After school, Yugi met up with Yami and Aqua who were waiting for him at the gate. He smiled as he walked over to them. "Hi, Yami." He said happily. They smiled at how innocent Yugi was. "Hello to you too, Yugi. Are you ready to go?" Yami asked. He nodded and they headed off to Yami and Aqua's house. But unknown to them, Anzu was following from behind.

_'Yugi, you will pay for this. I was suppose to have a good impression in front of them first.'_ Anzu thought.

When they reached the house, Yami opened the door for Yugi and he gladly went inside, Aqua following behind him. Yami closed the door when he walked inside, locking Anzu outside. "Great. _Now_ how am I supposed to get to Yugi?" Anzu said to herself as she snuck over to the window and looked inside even though she wouldn't be able to hear nothing.

Yugi sat down on the couch as Aqua went to go get them something to eat. "So, Yami, how did you and Aqua become demons?" Yugi asked, very curious about the demon's lifestyle. "Well, we didn't become demons, we were born as them." Yami answered. "Really? I didn't know you could be born as demons."

"There is many things you don't know just yet, little one. You can be born into anything. Vampires, werewolves, even angels." Aqua said as he came back in with a tray of food.

He placed it on the table and Yugi picked up and sandwich. "So how were you two born into demons?" Yugi asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. "We are descended from a long line of Egyptian demons from 3,000 years ago. Some of our bloodline relatives may still be alive but many have died from hunters. Not many hunters roam around the earth anymore which leave demons to be able to find mates and bring back more of their kin." Yami explained.

"So, are you currently looking for anyone, Yami?"

"Yes we are actually. We already have someone in mind." Yami murmured. Before Yugi asked another question, a knock came at the door. Yugi was curious at who it could be and went to answer the door. Aqua followed, wanting to know who have followed them home for no one doesn't even know where they live except for their demon friends and now, Yugi.

He opened the door and came face to face with Anzu. Aqua stepped into the shadows so she would noticed but he growled low, knowing she was here for a reason. "Hello, Yugi. What are you doing here?" Anzu asked with false sweetness that Yugi could tell easily. "Yami and Aqua invited me. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, Yugi, you know that many people at school shun you because you're always too gentle and always have to have someone back you up. Wouldn't you think that Yami and Aqua are hanging around you because they feel pity for you?" Anzu suggested.

"No, that isn't true. I met one of them before and they were very nice to me for reasons that you don't know about." he said in defense. "Yugi, they're already popular and they refused every girl, even the boys that wanted to go out with them. What makes you any different from them? They may be with you now but what about tomorrow? They may just leave you alone with your other friends and act like meeting you never happened." Anzu said, a gleam in her eye that showed how happy that Yugi was starting to believe her.

Yes, what she said about Yami and Aqua along with the other new students becoming popular and refusing every girl and boy's advances on them were true but the fact that they invited Yugi over to their house wasn't out of pity. She wanted Yugi to believe every word of what she said so she could have a chance at them without Yugi butting in to ruin it.

He had tears in his eyes at every word she said. _'They were only doing this out of pity? Then that mean that saving me from that thug didn't mattered to them.'_ Yugi thought. Aqua growled again, hearing everything and stepped out from the shadows, glaring at her. "I think you done enough here, Masaki. Leave now." he hissed and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder to lead him away from the door and slammed it close in her face.

_'Everything is working out perfectly. Tell Yugi some more lies until he won't hang around Yami or Aqua and then they will be all mine.'_ Anzu thought happily as she walked off, phase one of her plan successful.

Yami got up when he saw Yugi crying. "What happened?" Yami asked as he walked over to them. "Anzu happened to follow us home and told Yugi some lies about us hanging around him out of pity." Aqua said as he looked down to Yugi. He picked him up, seeing as he was about to fall asleep and carried him up to their room. He placed him in Yami's bed and covered him up. "She would dare hurt an angel's feelings is evil beyond comparison. What should we do about it, Yami?" Aqua asked and he turned to see him in the doorway.

"Why, pay her a little visit of course. Natural born witches like her don't deserve to live before they could find out about their power so we must kill her before she learns about her family heritage." Yami hissed as he walked over to Yugi's resting form. He ran a hand through his hair softly. _'My little earth-bound angel. You will be safe soon.'_ he thought as he sat beside him, watching Yugi sleep.

0

Zypher: Man, I'm good. Hope you will review everyone for there will be some major Anzu bashing in the next chapter.


	4. The Earthbound Angel Revealed

Zypher: Well, here's the chapter you all been waiting for. Major Anzu bashing ahead!

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 4

0

When it was getting close to midnight, Yami and Aqua left to see Anzu. "I can't believe she would dare lie in front of an angel. Yugi didn't deserve that. What are we going to do to her?" Aqua asked once they reached her home, following the smell of the witch that still lied dormant in her which was good for them for they weren't planning to let her have her true self free so she could cause more problems for Yugi.

"We're going to do a little acting, take her out on a 'date' and then show her what place she has in this world." Yami answered as he knocked on the door.

0

She was still awake, thinking of what to do for the next phase of her plan when she heard a knock at the door and walked downstairs, opening the door. Seeing Yami and Aqua there made her lose her train of thought. _'Yami and Aqua? Here? **Now**?'_ she thought, a million questions running through her head right now. "Hello, Yami and Aqua. What are you two doing here so late?" Anzu asked.

"Well, remember what you said earlier to Yugi. We just came to say that it was a very good speech. Yes, we were just staying around him out of pity and we threw him out once you left. We came here to see if you like to go on a night out with us?" Yami said, mentally hurling at the huge smile that appeared on her face.

"But of course! Please, come in while I get ready." Anzu squealed as she let them in and ran upstairs. "I wonder how stupid she can get?" Aqua questioned. "Must be the lack of a brain." Yami replied and they stopped their conversation short when she came back downstairs. She was wearing a tight yellow t-shirt, black boots and a _very_ short skirt.

"Are you ready to go, Anzu?" Aqua asked, trying to keep himself from telling how disgusting she looked. She nodded and they left out her house. _'Well, at least I know this can go off without a hitch seeing as she dumb enough to not know that Yugi is still with us and nothing she says or does will change that.'_ Yami thought.

0

They took a walk through the park, Yami and Aqua trying their best to hold their resolve. Anzu thought it was a good idea to hold their hands on the walk. If it wasn't for the fact that they were about to teach Anzu a very painful lesson, they would've killed her by now.

"So, Yami, what do you plan to do with Yugi and his little friends?" Anzu asked sweetly. Aqua rolled his eyes as they stopped near the fountain that sat in the center of the park. "Well, I don't know. What did you have in mind?" Yami asked, Aqua pulling his hand out from her grip and backed away a bit, waiting for Yami's signal.

"Well, I thought about humiliating him in front of everyone at school. Show him to everyone that you really think you care about little Yugi so much but rejected him in the end. It will get him so many laughs that he will never show himself in school again and we can have all the time we could ever have without him to ruin it." she said as she moved closer to him.

"That would be nice and all but I think you need to learn your _place_." Yami hissed and pushed her off him as Aqua bumped her into the fountain. She yelped and fell in with a splash. She looked up to them, shocked written all over her face as she sat there, dripping wet. "What do you mean?" Anzu asked.

"Anzu, if you could process anything through that tiny peanut brain of yours, this was all just a little play so we can teach you a few things. First off, do _not _mess with Yugi. He is a whole lot better compared to your pathetic self. Second, if we ever hear anything about you causing any problems with him, be prepared for another painful lesson from us." Aqua started.

"And last but not least. If you ever find out about the truth about yourself and use that as an advantage to hurt an earth-bound angel, be prepared for a unwelcoming death." Yami finished, hissing at her before they left, leaving her in the water of the fountain.

0

When they entered the house, it was very quiet and Yami was worried that Yugi may have left and went upstairs to his room. He saw that Yugi was still there. He smiled softly and picked up something to sleep in and went to the bathroom to change and came back in, sliding into bed beside Yugi, wrapping his arms around him and he moved closer to him, sighing sleepily.

_'Goodnight, little angel.'_

0

The next morning, Yugi woke up and was confused about what happened last night. _'Oh yeah, Anzu came over and said that Yami and Aqua didn't care about me. I must have fallen asleep but I never went back home.'_ Yugi thought and looked down to see Yami asleep with a content smile on his face. An arm was wrapped around his waist and Yugi blushed slightly. _'If they didn't care, why is it that Yami still wants me around?'_

Yugi didn't ponder on it anymore and slipped from his grasp, eliciting a slight whimper from him before he turned on his side. Yugi went downstairs and was about to leave when he heard someone call out to him. "Are you going to leave us just like that?" Aqua whispered and he turned around to see him standing in the hallway that led to the living room.

"Well, I didn't want to be a burden on you both, so I'm going to head home now." Yugi spoke. "Do you really believe all that crap Masaki told you? Yugi, we would never be around you out of pity. We are around you because we want to protect you. There is something about you that you don't even know yourself but we do. We want to help release it but it may be hard considering what we are." Aqua said as he walked over to him.

Yugi looked up into the crimson red eyes Aqua possessed. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "Yugi, you were born as an angel. There was a legend that went around the supernatural races that said an angel was born on earth and not in heaven. Many wanted the angel for themselves but they never knew how he looked so most gave up. But the witches didn't. They wanted to use the earth-bound angel's blood so they can become strong and rule over all supernaturals. Anzu happens to be one of them but she doesn't know that and we're planning to keep it that way." Aqua explained.

Yugi was shocked from this new information. _'I'm an angel? But that can't be possible?'_ Yugi thought. Aqua placed a claw on his shoulder. "I know this is too soon for you to be knowing this but you need to or else something could happen and you wouldn't know of it until it happens." Aqua said and Yugi nodded. "But I can't believe that I'm an angel, how could that be possible. I was living a normal life. Nothing never showed that proved I was an angel." he said, looking up to him.

"That because no one never unlocked that side of you. You were to stay as a human until you are needed but when you were, no one never knew that it was you so the danger has passed with other supernaturals taking on the problem themselves. That why there is so few right now." Aqua said as he placed the tip of his claw on Yugi's forehead and it glowed slightly. He hissed in pain but it was all gone in a flash as pure white wings appeared on his back.

He opened his eyes and saw Aqua stroking his wings softly. "Angel and Demon united as one. Their powers combined can rid the world of evil." Aqua whispered. Yugi looked up to him when he said that.

"What demon?"

Aqua's form shifted into that of his demon side and looked down to him. "Why, Yami and I of course." Aqua said.

0

Zypher: Why I left this at a cliffhanger is beyond me. Please review if you want to know more.


	5. The Worse Has Yet to Happen

Zypher: Well, I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter so here's chapter 5 of Darkened Myth of the Night.

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 5

0

Yugi almost forgotten that Yami and Aqua were demons. With everything that has happened, he forgotten about that night when he was saved. "So you're saying that I can help rid the world of evil? But how can I do that?" Yugi asked.

"We have power that is locked within us. They say that if we were mated together, it can be released. We have been searching for you for millennia, Yugi, as well as the witch that was still living which is Anzu. If we don't kill her then she could unlock her power and destroy you." Aqua said.

Yugi nodded once more and Aqua let him hide his wings again as he changed back into his mortal form. "Come on, let's get ready for school. At least today the last day before Spring break so that will give us a lot of time to see what we can do." he said and Yugi nodded as they headed upstairs.

0

Unfortunately, Anzu was looking through some of her family things earlier that morning and she found out about her heritage. _'So I'm really a witch? Maybe I can use this to my liking. I can make Yami and Aqua love me and get rid of Yugi all at the same time.'_ Anzu thought as she practiced with her newfound powers before she left for school.

0

When Yami, Yugi and Aqua arrived at school, his friends were waiting for him. "Go ahead with them, Yugi, we'll come over in a bit." Yami said. Yugi nodded and ran over to them. Once he was gone, they left to head behind the building where the others were waiting.

Seto looked up when he heard him. "So, did Anzu find out who she really was?" Seto asked. "Yes, we could feel her energy from way over here. This is getting too dangerous for us." Aqua replied. "Well, did you unlock Yugi's powers?" Bakura asked, very determined to make sure nothing happens to Ryou.

"Not yet. We still have time." Yami said but was cut off by Crimson. "No we don't! Anzu knows of her powers which put Yugi in danger along with his friends. I'm not going to let her hurt Diamond." Crimson growled. "You need to unlock Yugi's powers. If he needs help then we'll unlock the other hikaris' power." Ruby said, referring to the rest of Yugi's friends.

Yami and Aqua nodded. "Alright. Since this is the last day before spring break and only Yugi knows of his true self, we need to gather up at Seto's mansion so we can tell his friends and think of what to do after that. The full moon will be next week so we need to take care of Anzu before then." Yami said and they nodded as the first bell rang and they left to head to class.

0

Anzu smirked as she made it over to Yugi's locker. _'If he can be so naïve then falling for this will be no problem.'_ she thought as she slip the note inside his locker and then headed off for class before anyone saw her.

Their first set of classes went fine for Yugi until lunch came. "Yugi, we're going to head out for lunch. We haven't fed in a while so stay with your friends." Aqua said and Yugi nodded. "If Anzu shows her ugly face, use this to call Cazic Thule. This was a gift from a very old friend of our and this god will help you if you need it." Yami said as he held out a green stone.

Yugi took the stone and then left to go to his locker to place his books away. He found the note sitting in his locker and he took it out, reading it.

_Yugi, _

_Meet us at the park tonight. We have something we want to tell you. Keep it a secret. _

_Yami_

_'I wonder why he didn't tell me before he left.'_ Yugi wondered as he headed off to lunch.

* * *

After Yami and Aqua fed, they headed back to school. There was only a few minutes left in lunch and he knew that Yugi might want to spend more time with his friends so they started to head off to their next period class that they didn't share with Yugi. He never liked the idea of being away from Yugi but he has Cazic so he doesn't have nothing to worry about now.

_'At least I hope nothing bad happens.'_ Yami thought.

0

After school Yugi bid his friends farewell and headed home. _'I still wonder, what could Yami want if he didn't tell me today?'_ Yugi thought as he headed home.

0

Yami looked around for Yugi and didn't see him anywhere. _'Where could he have gone that fast?'_ Yami thought, his worry for the small earth-bound angel increasing. "He might had head home, Yami. You shouldn't worry too much." Aqua said as they started walking back to their house.

"I know but still, Anzu knows she a witch, Yugi know he's an angel and if she captures Yugi, she could severely hurt him or worst, kill him." Yami said. "But he has Cazic. She can't be stronger than a God of Norrath."

"I know but she could have the power to banish him for a short period of time which can leave Yugi vulnerable. We need to head over to his house later on tonight so we can keep an eye on him." Yami said with finality.

Aqua nodded as then entered their home, waiting for the night to rise so they can watch over Yugi.

0

When it started to get close to dusk, Yugi left out to head to the park. He still wondered what Yami would want and couldn't tell him earlier in school but it must be something he wanted to tell him in privacy so he didn't ponder on it much.

When he reached the park, he looked around. "Yami?" he called. "Yami? Are you here?" Yugi called again as he walked through the park. Anzu came out from her hiding spot and stood behind Yugi. "I can't believe you fell for it, Yugi." Anzu sneered and he turned around to see her. "What do you want, Anzu?" Yugi question, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Well, to make you death as quick as possible but I rather have someone watch and who better to watch your death than Yami and Aqua. They're not here you know. I wrote that note since I know you love them and would do anything that they tell you." Anzu said and laughed at Yugi's shocked expression.

_'I actually fell for one of her tricks. Now I might die if Yami and Aqua doesn't find me.'_ Yugi thought as he backed away but he didn't get far as ghostly hands grabbed him and kept him in place. "You can't run away now, little Yugi. Not while I'm having so much fun watching you struggle." Anzu hissed but a bright light came from his pocket and Cazic came out from the stone, glaring down at Anzu.

"What do you think you are doing, girl?" Cazic hissed, venom lacing his words. "Well, I'm teaching Yugi here a little lesson and you won't stop me." Anzu said and held her hand out and a blast came from her palm, hitting Cazic dead in his chest and he backed up a bit, hissing in pain. "You will pay for that." Cazic hissed as he charged at her, causing them to get into a fight which, miraculously, Anzu was winning.

Yugi struggled more as he watched the fight. _'Please, Yami. Aqua. I need your help.'_

0

Yami felt something was off and ran over to Yugi's house and found out he wasn't home. "Oh no, we're too late." Yami whispered. "No we're not. I'm getting a trace of Anzu's magic. She at the park and I believe she's fighting with Cazic. We need to hurry." Aqua said and he nodded as they shifted into their demon forms and flew off quickly to the park.

0

After his defeat, Anzu banished him back into his stone which he struggled through her magical binds, trying to break free. She knew it wouldn't hold long so she summoned a dagger and was about to kill Yugi when she heard a roar and looked up to see Yami and Aqua. She smirked. _'Perfect timing.'_ She thought.

Yami landed and growled. "Let him go." Yami hissed as he walked closer to her. "Oh no. Not just yet, there's still more I have to do with him, such as this." She started and made a deep cut on his arm which caused him to whimper. Aqua growled as was about to attack when he felt something pull at his collar and he tried to break the grip of whatever held him.

"Now, as much as I would like to kill Yugi here right in front of your eyes, I think I have something better to do with him. You two will have a set time limit to break this spell for if you don't he will become a permanent statue for this park. An angel statue will make this park a little nicer, don't you think so?" Anzu said as she made Yugi's wings appear and then slowly let him change to stone.

"No! Yugi!" Yami called and went to attack Anzu, making a deep slash on her face. She cried out and sent a wave of energy to hit Yami and he was tossed back. "Well, I better be going now so I can clean myself up. See you two next week on the full moon. That's as long as you got." Anzu said and laughed as she disappeared.

Yugi was free from the hand that held him but he couldn't move as he was slowly turning to stone. Cazic broke free from the bind Anzu had on him and looked to Yami. "Yami! Help me!" Yugi cried out. "How can we stop this, Yami?" Cazic asked. "I-I don't know!" Yami cried out as he had tears in his eyes.

They could only watch in horror as Yugi turned to stone. Aqua looked to Yami who was on the verge of breaking down. "Yami?" Aqua called out quietly. "I couldn't save Yugi. I couldn't save my little angel." he whispered before he started to cry. Aqua walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get him back. Don't worry. We'll bring him back and kill Anzu for this." Aqua whispered. Cazic smiled sadly. He normally never felt anything like this before because he was a God of Fear but seeing Yami like this made him forget all about that. "I'll contact Keara. She may know how to break the spell before next week." Cazic said. Yami nodded and Aqua helped him up.

"I'm going to take him home before I contact Seto and the others. We need to get this settled here and now before Anzu ruin everyone's life." Aqua whispered. He helped Yami walk home, seeing as he was too distressed with his loss to walk. Cazic disappeared once more, telling Keara what happen and she was now making her way to Domino.

0

Zypher: My god! What have I done? Please, do not hurt me for this. I will make sure Anzu pay for this one. She will be beaten down by the Gods before Yami and Aqua kill her. Please review so she can suffer.


	6. Five Minutes to Life or Death

Yami: Thanks to all the reviews Zypher has been getting, she gives you chapter 6 of Darkened Myth of the Night.

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 6

0

For the rest of the night, Yami cried. Aqua did his best to comfort the saddened demon but nothing worked to bring him out of his depression. Keara arrived a little while later and was sad to see Yami reduced to this. "Who done this to him? He was such a strong soul and now his soul is broken to that of a small child." Keara said as she ran her hand through his hair, trying to soothe him.

"Anzu did this. She tricked Yugi into coming to the park tonight and we came too late to stop what she had planned. She turned Yugi into a stone statue and we only have until next week under the full moon to free him." Aqua explained.

"Don't tell me, she learned of her powers as a witch early, didn't she?" Keara questioned and he nodded. "Don't worry, Cazic told me everything and I'm not going to let her ruin his pride. I know the spell that will break hers but unfortunately we have to wait until the full moon to do so."

"But how? She said he will be turned to stone fully then." Aqua said. "Yes, that is true but she didn't say that you have til midnight to break the spell." Keara added. He nodded. "Ok, I'm going to call Seto and the others. If we don't hurry then she might target Yugi's friends as well." he said as he got up. He looked down to Yami who calmed down a little as she continued to comfort him and left the room.

0

The next day, they all gathered at Seto's mansion, Yami not paying attention to anything as they explained what happened. "That bitch! I can't believe she did that to Yugi!" Jou yelled out. "I know but we can still save him and kill her off in the process. Cazic Thule's pride has been damaged and he's not taking it lightly. I'm not taking it lightly either. She will be severely punished by the Gods of Norrath first before Yami and Aqua goes in for the kill." Keara said.

"So, how are we supposed to do this spell?" Ryou asked, very depressed that Yugi was involved in such an act but Bakura comforted him when he saw he was sad. "We need the power that is locked inside each of you. You are the hikaris that are to watch over the earth-bound angel when he needed help with any danger that is to come to the supernatural kind. Each one of you has a demon protector and those are the ones that are comforting you right now." Keara started.

"With their help you can unlock your powers. It easy for you to do so compared to what me and Yami has to do to unlock Yugi's." Aqua said. "What do we have to do?" Diamond asked. "All you have to do is switch blood with your demon protector. After that, you will be bonded and your power shall be released." Keara said.

"Will this hurt in any way?" Kaiser asked. "No, it will not hurt so you don't have to worry." Ruby replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "So, are we going to do this or what?" Malik asked as he sat in Marik's lap. "Yeah, if you guys are ready." Toben said, looking down to Topaz.

"We're ready." Diamond answered. Bakura looked down to Ryou and he nodded to show he was ready. He leaned down and bit Ryou's neck softly, hearing him hiss in pain slightly and licked away the blood that came up through the wound. He then bit into his wrist and Ryou looked to the wound, a bit afraid to drink the other demon's blood. Bakura coaxed him to do so and he gently drank the blood the demon offered.

The others did the same and soon a small pair of white feather wings with a hint of color showed upon their backs. Jou's wings had a hint of gold in them making them look like they had a metallic sheen to it. Kaiser's wings were the same except it was a little more gold in them than Jou's.

Ryou and Diamond's wings had a hint of silver in them, making them look like shimmering moonlight in the light of the room. Malik's wings had a hint of lavender color in them while Topaz's wings had a pale yellow. "Now that your powers are released, we can get things started. I'll tell you guys what you need to do in order to free Yugi and I'll have the Gods of Norrath hunt down Anzu and do some major damage to her in honor of Yami, Aqua and Yugi." Keara said as she called for the gods.

"She will be receiving pain until Friday when her death will commence." she continued as the gods left to do as she was told, planning to make the next few days painful ones to remember. She turned to look at Yami who still had his head down._ 'Hopefully you will be ready to kill her off without having to see Yugi's stoned self and mourn over your loss. That could be dangerous for him with Anzu around the park at that time.'_

0

For the past few days, Anzu has be brutally beaten by the gods. Electrocuted severely by lighting, burning from immense heat, beaten down by trents that were planted around her home, had devilishly evil tricks played upon her and armies of the undead coming after her. She thought this was the work of Yugi and his powers even though she didn't know they weren't unlocked yet.

On Friday night, she headed to the park and was about to blow Yugi's stoned body into pieces but she never did for she was hit hard in her side and she fell over, looking up to the glaring form of Aqua. "Leave him alone, you have done enough to him and now tonight's the night you will die for your insolence." he snarled.

She backed away from him, immensely afraid for she saw the anger in his eyes as well as the others that gathered around her. She was too afraid to use her magic. Keara told Diamond and the other to start working on Yugi before it hit midnight which was close. Only five minutes left.

Yami looked to Aqua, renewed anger fueling his body and he nodded as they went in for the kill.

_Four minutes left._

They heard her scream out in pain and the ripping of flesh and cracking of bones as they killed her slowly.

_Three minutes left._

They kept working with the spell and to them, it almost seemed that it wasn't working for the didn't see no progress.

_Two minutes left._

Yami and Aqua finished off what was left of Anzu and turned to see that nothing was happening.

_One minute left._

_'No, please. Yugi, come back to me.'_

_Midnight has arrived._

A blinding light came from where they stood and Yami, along with the other have to cover their eyes. Once the light died away, Yami opened his eyes once more and looked...

0

Zypher: Eep! I have left it at a cliffhanger. Why is it that I'm doing this now? Anywho, if you want to know if Yugi is saved or turned to stone completely then review.


	7. Intertwining of Light and Dark

Zypher: I thank all the people who review chapter 6 so here's chapter 7 of Darkened Myth of the Night.

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 7

0

The light faded and they waited in anticipation. There were no sight of anything changing. Yami cried out in pain, seeing as the spell had no effect. "No! Yugi, come back!" Yami cried out, falling down to his knees and cried, Aqua doing his best to comfort him once more. Keara looked to him sadly as well as the other demons and hikaris. "Mithireal, Erollisi. Use some of you healing magic. I believe the hikaris' magic wasn't strong enough yet." Keara said and they nodded as they did as they were told.

Soon, the stone broke apart and freed Yugi. He looked up when he heard crying and saw Yami was the one crying. It made his heart break to see him like this and he ran over to him. Aqua looked up and his eyes widened before he smiled and moved back to let Yugi comfort Yami.

"Don't cry, Yami. I'm back." Yugi whispered and he looked up as well, tears still in his eyes but they were tears of joy as he hugged Yugi. "Yugi! You're finally back! I thought I lost you." Yami whispered as Yugi wiped his tears away. "I would never leave you or Aqua, Yami. That would hurt you too much just as it did now." Yugi murmured and Yami got up, holding Yugi close to him.

"Come on, Aqua, we better head home." Yami said as he spread out his wings and flew off. He nodded and turned back to Keara and the others. "Thank you, Keara, for helping us. If Yami was away from Yugi any longer, he would've killed himself." Aqua whispered. "It was no problem. Like I said, the gods needed revenge. They hated Anzu with a passion and insulting Cazic's pride was low. I know Innoruuk will have fun torturing her soul."

"Well, we better get home as well. My mate is tired and its getting late." Seto said as he picked up Jou and flew off, Kaiser and Ruby following from behind. The others did the same and Keara got rid of the remains of Anzu's mutilated body and headed off for home as well. _'I'm glad you're back Yugi.'_

0

Yami and Aqua landed back at the game shop and went inside. Yugi snuggled closer to Yami and he shifted back into a human and Aqua stayed downstairs, wanting to leave them alone for the night.

0

Once he got into Yugi's room, he sat down on the bed and let Yugi sit in his lap. "Yugi, you don't know how long I've missed you. I thought I would have died if Mithireal and Erollisi didn't help." Yami said. Yugi smiled as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly. "Don't worry Yami, you and Aqua took care of Anzu now and there's will be no one else that would hurt you or me." he said as he broke the kiss.

**_-Lemon warning! If you do not like then skip down to the next set of bold-_**

Yami smiled as well and kissed Yugi again, knowing this will be the perfect night to go and unleash Yugi's powers as the earth-bound angel just in case he was needed again. He lied him down on his back, never breaking the kiss. Yugi moaned through the kiss, closing his eyes as he tangled his soft hands in Yami's hair. He purred as he broke the kiss, looking down to Yugi.

"Are you ready for this, Yugi? Everything has been happening so soon and you have just learned that you was the earth-bound angel last week, do you want to gain your powers tonight?" Yami asked as he looked into the amethyst depths of Yugi's soul. "Yes, I am ready. I want to be there to help you and Aqua from any danger that may come in the future. I don't want to think myself as useless to you both and cause problems like Anzu did." Yugi said as he pulled one of his hands away from Yami's hair and caressed his cheek, gaining another purr from the demon above him.

"Ok Yugi, as long as you're ready." Yami said as he kissed him again and ran his now clawed hand down Yugi's chest gently, making a tingling sensation on his chest and he sighed breathlessly. He broke the kiss once more and removed Yugi's shirt, grinning down at the pristine pale skin of his lover and soon to be mate.

He leaned down and nuzzled Yugi under his chin, purring softly like a kitten as his left hand fiddled around with one of his small pink nubs, feeling them perk up from his ministrations and Yugi moaned again, curling his fingers in Yami's hair again. Yami licked the sensitive skin under Yugi's chin, nipping slightly with his fangs but not enough to pierce his skin and then he sat up once again, looking down to Yugi who looked back up to him with half lidded eyes filled with want and excitement.

"You are so beautiful, Yugi. It's no wonder why you are an angel. Tonight, I will show you a heaven that is like no other. Even better than the one you could have been familiar with." Yami whispered. Yugi nodded with fervor as he closed his eyes once more. "Please, Yami, show me the haven that you are accustomed with." Yugi said softly to the dark being above him.

Yami nodded as he slid down further and saw the tent in Yugi's pants and smiled softly as he reached up to the hem of his pants. With a quick motion, he unbuttoned them and removed them quickly along with his boxers. He smirked at the fully hardened length and was about to lean down to get a taste when he felt Yugi tug on his shirt. He looked up to Yugi and smiled at his pout.

"Yami, you are wearing too much, why don't I help remove some?"

"Sure. I guess this is a little unfair, don't you think so?" Yami asked as Yugi moved over to him and gently pulled up his shirt, Yami holding his arms up so he can take of his shirt that still has some blood that splattered onto him when he and Aqua was finishing off Anzu.

He came closer and kissed Yami's chest, feeling him purr under his lips and he closed his eyes, hugging him quietly and Yami ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so glad you and Aqua came into my life, Yami. I never felt anything like this before and with Anzu gone, it feels like a better place to live in." Yugi whispered.

"I know, I was glad that Aqua had came and helped you. If he didn't, who knows what could've happened without you by our side. You are the angel that brightened our lives and changed us for the better, Yugi. And that will never change. We will never be separated. Not even by death itself. I will make sure we stay together always, even after the world ends." Yami said with fierce devotion and Yugi smiled up at him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Yami. This means a lot to me." Yugi said as he lied back down on the bed. Yami continued with what he was about to do earlier and licked the tip of Yugi's erection, making his groan in pleasure. He then placed his mouth over the tip and sucked gently, tasting his precum on his tongue and savored the taste before he continued to suck on Yugi, loving the mewls and groans he gets from the little angel.

This was a feeling he would have never felt before in his life. To think that such an act was considered a sin to humans and angels alike. He was an angel and doing such a thing, especially with a demon, could have caused him to become a fallen angel. But he didn't care, this was something beyond what beliefs of angels and people can say, he would rather be called the fallen earth-bound angel in order to experience this with Yami or Aqua.

He moaned as Yami started to suck him a bit harder and quicker, feeling himself get closer to release. But all too soon, he let go of him just as he was about release and he groaned, looking up to Yami who had a smug grin on his face.

"Don't worry, angel, you'll get your release soon just as I will have mine but I have another way in mind." Yami said. "Sure but please hurry, I don't think I can take it any longer Yami." Yugi said, wriggling around a bit before Yami held him down with one hand.

"Don't worry anymore, this shouldn't take long." Yami purred as he looked over to the nightstand that stood beside Yugi's bed and in luck, there was a bottle of lotion that sat there and he grabbed it, placing a good enough amount onto three fingers and leaned down, kissing Yugi softly as he slipped in one.

Yugi felt slight pain but he relaxed a bit and soon that pain became pleasure for him and moved slightly to show Yami that he was fine, seeing as he couldn't speak at the moment. Yami moved his finger that was inside of him, taking the action as a sign that he was ok.

Yugi moaned heatedly in Yami's mouth as he continued with preparing him. Soon, he added another finger and then the last, making a scissoring motion to stretch him out a bit and before Yugi could have the chance to release again, he removed his fingers, gaining another groan from said boy.

"The best has yet to come, Yugi." Yami said with a heated passion that made Yugi moan as Yami was taking of his pants and boxers. He coated his own erection with the lotion and positioned himself above Yugi, the tip of his erection touching Yugi's tight entrance. He would do anything just to delve deep into the heat of his small angel and pound him to the bed but since this is Yugi's first time, he knew he couldn't be too hard on him as much as he would like to do so. He would never hurt Yugi in anyway when they do something like this unless he wants to.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded, sweating profusely as the heat of their lovemaking so far consumed him. Yami slipped inside of him, almost growling at the heat that engulfed his member, making him lose his restraint to not thrust into the smaller boy. He calmed down a bit and waited for Yugi to say he was ok once more. Yugi thrusted up against him, making them both groan.

Yami took that as the sign to move and he did, moving carefully just in case he caused the boy pain since he is a bit larger than Yugi. Being a demon can have its perks. Yugi moaned loudly and thrusted up against him, causing Yami to moan again. He held Yugi's hips down and continued to thrust into the sweet heat that is Yugi, relishing in the moans and grunts of the smaller boy.

"Please, Yami, go faster." Yugi pleaded. The demon nodded and did as the angel told him, going bit faster but he still try to keep control so he wouldn't thrust inside the sweet body underneath him. As the night continued, the pleasure rose to new levels as Yugi continued to plead to the demon above him and soon he met with Yami, thrust for satisfying thrust as the carnal need to become one with each other rose to new heights.

As Yami continued to thrust inside of him, he hit the spot that made Yugi feel extreme pleasure beyond anything and he cried out in sweet, sweet rapture as he moved with Yami's thrusts, bringing him deeper into his plaint body. Yugi felt head build up in his lower stomach and groaned, closing his eyes tightly.

"Please, Yami, I need release," Yugi whispered with a needy tone. Yami growled out softly. "Come on, Yugi, come with me." Yami purred and that was all it took as Yugi cried out from built up pleasure and released all over his and Yami's chest. Yami thrusted inside him a bit more before he roared, his demon wings and tail showing as he released inside of him. He leaned down and with elongated fangs, he bit Yugi between his neck and shoulder.

Yugi hissed in pain when Yami bit him but he felt a renewed power grow inside of him and he opened his eyes, still recovering from the afterglow of his release. Yami slid out of him gently and lied down beside him, quietly licking the seed off Yugi's chest. Yugi smiled softly as he ran a hand through Yami's hair, closing his eyes once more.

**_-End of lemon. You may look now if you covered your eyes during the whole ordeal-_**

"Yami, did you release my power yet?" Yugi asked quietly, his voice still a little hoarse. Once he was done, he laid his head on Yugi's chest and nodded. "Yes, and not only that I was able to release your power, you have now became my mate so I can track you even when you're far away or in danger so I can come and help you when needed. When you have a chance, do the same with Aqua and he may release any other powers that you may have that I cannot unleash." Yami said, turning over so Yugi laid on top of him and wrapped one wing around himself and Yugi.

Even thought Yami's chest was still covered in seed, he snuggled up closer to the demon and nodded, now feeling sleepy from the lovemaking. Yami smiled and kissed the tip of his hair. "Sweet dream. little angel. My little angel." Yami whispered and felt Yugi's breathing even out and he fell asleep soon after him.

0

Zypher: Well, that was very intense, but everyone like intense things. Especially a good lemon scene between Yami and Yugi. Review everyone while I sit here and work on other chapters for my other stories.


	8. A Present for Yugi and Another Threat

Zypher: I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter so here's the next chapter of Darkened Myth of the Night.

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 8

0

The next morning, Yugi woke up and felt a bit sticky from sleeping on Yami's chest all night. He got up quietly to make sure he didn't wake up the sleeping demon and went into the bathroom to wash up, still a bit sore from their 'trip' into heaven. He smiled and he recalled the night.

0

Yami woke up a bit later and wondered where Yugi could have gone. He heard the shower running and remembered the Yugi slept on his chest all night and since they were both too tired to wash up last night, they were still sticky from their excursions. He got up, yawning, and left to join Yugi in the shower.

0

Yugi stood under the spray of the shower head, his eyes closed as he thought about what may happen to them now. With Anzu gone, everything seems to be more peaceful but he was still worried that someone may be out there to try and hurt him, Yami or Aqua. He never heard the door open or the curtains shifting a bit until he felt arms wrap around his waist and he looked up to see Yami there. "What are you thinking about, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed and laid his head on Yami's chest. "Well, as much as I like the idea that Anzu's gone, I still think there's someone out just waiting to get me or you and the others demons." he murmured. "You don't have to worry, Yugi. If their is someone coming after us, we will protect you. You are everything to me and Aqua and we can't bear to lose you again."

Yugi smiled and hugged him around his waist, standing on his toes as he kissed him softly.

0

In another part of the city, a plan was being conducted just to do that and the person behind it was a silver haired man that knew about the demons long ago. _'They will be in my possession soon enough.'_ The man thought as he continued with his search to locate the demons.

You might be wondering why he is looking for demons. Well, a long time ago, he had lost his wife to a illness. He wished that there was a way to get him back and a man dressed in black told him about the demons and their powers. Now then, he didn't believe in demons but when he saw a living, breathing one; that changed his whole perspective completely.

Now he wanted to harness that magic and bring his wife back into this world.

0

Later on, Yugi wanted to take a walk outside and Yami complied to his wishes and they left to head to the park, memories of their close loss long gone now that Anzu was out of their life for good. They sat in the park under a willow tree, Yugi playing with the hanging branches as Yami and Aqua watched, both glad to have him back.

_'Yugi is so special in many ways. I need to get him something that he can cherish forever and keep him protected when we're not around.'_ Yami thought. He got up and Yugi looked to him. "Is something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked. He shook his head. "Everything's all right, Yugi. I'll be back soon. I need to go and get something." Yami said before he flew off, Yugi watching him quietly.

Aqua wrapped his tail around Yugi's waist and lifted him up into his arms. "Come on. Let's head home and wait for Yami." Yugi nodded as Aqua leaped off the ground and headed home.

0

Yami landed by Keara's and she opened the door as if she knew he was already coming. "Hi Yami. What brings you here?" she asked. "I want to speak with Tunare. I want to get something special for Yugi and I know she may have something." Yami said and she nodded. "Sure, let me go call her and you can ask." Keara spoke as she walked inside and Yami followed.

Yami waited as Keara went to call the Mother of the Forest. She came and greeted them both, her two panthers walking over to Yami. He pet them and they purred as he looked over to Tunare. "Tunare, I wanted to ask you something." Yami said and she looked over to him.

"What do you have to ask of me, Yami?" Tunare asked. "I want to get something special for Yugi but it has to protect him if me or Aqua isn't around to protect him." Tunare thought before she smiled. "I have exactly what you want." Tunare whispered as she disappeared for a second and came back with a small black panther cub in her arms.

In his mouth was a small flute. "Here, this is the children to one of my panthers and he will be perfect for Yugi. The flute he has is a present from me. Let him blow one note and one of my children shall come to entertain him and tell him some stories if he feels alone." Tunare said as she handed the panther cub over to Yami.

He smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Forest Mother." Tunare waved him off with a smile. "No need for formalities, Yami. Now why don't you head home, Yugi must be waiting for you." Tunare said and he nodded as he said his goodbyes and left for home.

0

Yugi sat up in Yami's room, waiting for him to come back. Aqua was downstairs making them some dinner so he was left alone upstairs. He looked out the window, hoping that nothing happened to Yami while he was out. The door was open slightly and the small cub walked in with the flute in his mouth still. He jumped onto the bed and placed the flute down before looking up to Yugi, purring softly.

He looked down and smiled, picking up the cub. "You're so adorable. Now where could you have come from?" Yugi questioned lightly as he pet the cub's head. He saw a card on the cub's neck and untied it from his neck, opening it.

_Yugi,_

_Take this cub and the flute as a present from me and Aqua. I want you to stay happy forever for an angel like you should never be sad. The flute will let you call one of Tunare's children if you want a story or some entertainment. Just blow one note and they will come. Hope you like your presents._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Yami_

He smiled as he read the note and the cub licked at his face, making him laugh. "I'll name you Zabel." Yugi said as he got up and headed downstairs and into the kitchen to see if Aqua was done with dinner yet. He was just getting done with setting the table when he came in. "Well, whose your little friend?" Aqua asked. "He's Zabel. Isn't he the most adorable cub you ever saw?" Yugi quipped as Aqua took the cub from him and he nuzzled him, purring.

"Yes, I have to agree with you on that but he would never be as adorable as you, Yugi." Aqua spoke as he let the cub down and he ran over to Yugi once again. Yugi blushed and picked up Zabel before he headed over to the table as Aqua made his plate. Yami came in and walked over to Yugi. "Well, I see you have found your new friend." Yami said as he sat beside Yugi.

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you for getting him for me, Yami. I couldn't ask for anything else." Yugi thanked as he fed the cub some food. "Well, we are planning to keep you happy, Yugi." Yami said as he leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. "And I plan to make sure it stays that way." He whispered as he turned his head to face him and kissed him full on the lips.

0

Zypher: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. A friend of mine needed some help with her story so that cut my time a bit short. Anywho, please review while I work on the others chapters.


	9. A Bomb Threat and Nurse Yugi!

Yami: Well Zypher's not going to be here until the end notes but she presents you with chapter 9 of Darkened Myth of the Night.

Warning: Lemon between Yugi and Aqua

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 9

0

After eating dinner, they went into the living room so they can watch a quiet movie together. Zabel sat in Yugi's lap, watching the movie with interest. Yami sat beside Yugi, an arm wrapped around his waist. He wasn't paying much attention to the movie really. He was just happy to be near Yugi, the little earth-bound angel, day in and day out and he wasn't going to let that change in any way. _'I will give you everything you would ever want, Yugi. Aqua and I will never leave your side and those that try to hurt you will die by our hands.'_ Yami thought as he pulled his closer.

Yugi looked up to him and smiled softly as he leaned on his side, placing his head on Yami's shoulder. "I can't thank you and Aqua enough for everything you have done for me. But I still wonder, what should I do when my grandfather gets back. I almost forgotten that he was on a trip to Egypt and he has been gone for two years. I remember before the day I met you he was supposed to be coming back this weekend." Yugi said as he lifted his head and looked to the demon beside him.

"Well, why don't we just meet him when he comes. I'm sure he will be happy to see you have someone that you can love now." Yami suggested and Yugi nodded. They continued to watch the movie and once it was over, Yugi was asleep and Yami carried him upstairs and to their room, Zabel following behind them.

He laid Yugi down in bed and covered him up and Zabel jumped into bed with him, curling up by his head and fell asleep as well. _'I feel that something bad may happen before the weekend, but what could it be?'_ Yami wondered. Aqua came from the shadows and look to Yami, a grave look in his eyes. "Yami, we need to hurry and start to head on the plane path from Egypt. Yugi's grandfather is on there and I can sense that someone has a bomb on it and it plans to explode once it's triggered." Aqua murmured and Yami's eyes widened.

"No, Yugi would be devastated to hear that his grandfather died on the way here. Come on, we need to hurry." Yami said as they both shifted into their demon forms and left from the window, flying quickly to where the path the plane was taking should be.

0

Sugoroku Motou smiled as he sat in his seat on the plane. After two years of excavating, he was finally coming back home. He knew his grandson must miss him like he did. _'Hopefully my boy didn't forget about me.' _Sugoroku thought. All the passengers, him included, didn't know of the two bombs that were on the plane right now and one was about to explode.

The man that sat in the back, his face shadowed from the darkness, smirked as he pulled out a control and pressed a button that triggered to bomb that was placed on one of the wings of the plane. The plane shook rapidly as the wing was blown off and people started to panic. Sugoroku held onto his seat as he looked outside and saw something coming straight for the plane.

_'What could that be? It's too large to be a bird.'_ Sugoroku wondered as one flew under the burning wing and used his back to keep the plane steady.

0

Aqua look over to Yami as he kept the plane steady, not caring about the burns he will have on his back after this. "Hurry and look for the other bomb, it's somewhere on the plane and there's someone on there that's going to trigger the other one." Aqua said and Yami nodded as he slipped inside the plane from the shadows underneath it.

0

Pegasus smiled in glee as he saw the demons appear. _'Right on time.'_ Pegasus thought as his own demon came from the shadows. "Make sure the other doesn't find the bomb." Pegasus commanded and the demon nodded as he went into the cargo bay.

0

Yami looked around the cargo bay, hoping to find the bomb before anything happens. He didn't want Yugi's grandfather or the other passengers to die and he was planning to make sure that doesn't happen. He continued to look through the room and before he gotten close to where the location of the bomb was, he was tackled down by a larger demon and the fight ensued.

Biting jaws and scratching claws was all you can see as the two demons fought. Yami was having a great advantage against the other but he felt there was something wrong about this situation. His suspicions came true as the bomb went off and he was thrown back and through the wall of the plane. He unfurled his wings in time but it was too late as more bombs started to go off on the plane and they watched as the plane blew up in the night sky.

Yami sighed as Aqua flew up beside him, sadness gleaming through his eyes at the loss of Yugi's grandfather. "What are we going to tell him, Yami?"

"I don't know but I know we have to comfort him to our best extent. This is a major loss for him as well as us." He sighed once more as he flew off, Aqua following behind him.

Unknown to them, they were being followed by the demon that attacked Yami and he had someone on his back. That person now has his eye on Yami and Aqua._ 'They will do well for my plan. They have the strength I need to bring my wife back.'_ The man thought as they continued to follow them back home.

0

When they arrived back home, Yugi was waiting outside for them. He ran over to them and saw the sadness shining in their eyes almost like fresh tears waiting to fall. "What's the matter, Yami?" Yugi asked. He looked down to him before he went inside, not answering. Yugi looked to him before looking up to Aqua. He sighed, they both didn't want to tell Yugi of what happened but they knew it would become a burden soon if they didn't.

"Yugi, come with me." Aqua said as he walked inside as well. Yugi, utterly confused, followed him inside and went to sit next to him. "Yugi, we really didn't want to tell you this since it will break you heart. But, the plane that your grandfather was riding on got into an accident." Aqua said and Yugi's eyes widened from the news. "What happened?" he asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"I sense that something was wrong and felt a familiar energy that matched yours. I knew it was your grandfather and he was in danger. We left as fast as well could before the bombs that were stowed away on the plane could blow up. I don't know what happened after the bomb on the wing exploded but I saw Yami getting smashed through the wall of the cargo bay and smoke coming from the explosion and soon, the whole plane blew up and we couldn't do nothing to stop it because we didn't know there were more bombs on board than the two I sense earlier." Aqua said.

He looked away, not wanting to see Yugi depressed. "We couldn't save him, we failed you as well as him." Aqua whispered as he made a move to get up but Yugi held onto his arm. "You and Yami didn't fail me Aqua. You did your best and if it wasn't for the extra bombs that were on the plane, I knew you both could have saved him along with the other people on board." Yugi said, wiping the tears that showed in the demon's eyes which many thought was impossible.

Aqua smiled softly and knelt down to hug Yugi. He hugged back but looked up when he heard Aqua hiss in slight pain. "What happened?" Yugi asked with worry. "It's nothing, just a few burns that I got on my back for holding up the side with the wing that exploded. It was still flaming but I didn't want the plane to go into a nosedive." Aqua said.

Yugi ran his soft hands lightly across Aqua's back and then pulled him up. "I know what can help with that." Yugi said and led Aqua upstairs and into the bathroom. "You go ahead and run a bath. I'll be right back with something that you can wear." Yugi said and he nodded as Yugi left out.

He walked over to the room he, Aqua and Yami shared and went inside. He saw Yami on the bed, his head down. He walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Please Yami, don't let this get to you. I know, I am very depressed that my grandpa is gone but that doesn't mean it was your fault. You and Aqua did your best and whoever set this up will show themselves soon enough and then you can get you revenge for that incident." Yugi said.

Yami sighed before he nodded and looked to Yugi. "Alright. As long as you're ok. We didn't want you to feel sad because we couldn't save him. If it wasn't for that demon, I might have stopped that bomb from going off in the cargo bay. But I wonder, where could that demon have come from and why did he try to blow up a plane?" Yami wondered. "Maybe someone more powerful is behind this, not some ordinary criminal. Whoever it is could be coming after you two." Yugi explained.

"You may have a point there. We better keep a close eye for something out of place." he said and Yugi nodded as he went over to the dresser and brought out some clothes for Aqua to wear before walking back over to Yami and kissed his cheek. "Get some rest, it is late." Yugi said and Yami nodded as Yugi left the room and climbed into bed, his worries now over with since Yugi is happy and ok._ 'At least he knew that our efforts weren't in vain.'_

Yugi came back into the bathroom to see that Aqua was relaxing in the cool water and he smiled as he placed the clothes down and walked over to him. He looked up when he heard him. "Is everything ok with Yami?" Aqua asked as Yugi knelt beside the tub. "Yes, everything is fine now." Yugi replied as he picked up the washcloth and gently rubbed Aqua's back with the wet cloth.

He sighed, closing his eyes as Yugi rubbed his back. When Yugi stopped rubbing his back, he didn't noticed he got in until he felt Yugi sit on his lap, looking up to him with a lecherous grin. He smirked lightly. "And what are you thinking about little one?" Aqua asked.

"I do know of a way to get rid of other problems." Yugi said softly as he gently ran a hand across Aqua's apparent arousal, gaining a moan from said demon. "Really now? Then what ails me tonight?" Aqua asked, wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist. "Well, other than light depression, it seems you have a problem in the lower regions. Would you like me to take care of it?" Yugi explained, looking up to Aqua.

**_-Start of lemon scene, skip if you don't want to read it-_**

"But of course. Only you can cure such ailments."

Yugi smiled and moved back a little before he started to caress Aqua's arousal lightly, hearing the mewls of pleasure from the demon underneath him. "Lay back for me Aqua but be careful of your back, the burns aren't fully healed yet." Yugi said and Aqua nodded as he leaned back into the tub, the bang like spikes that covered up the right side of his face slipping down to touch the clear water.

Yugi grinned down at Aqua and moved up to kiss him softly. He returned the kiss and groaned when he felt Yugi rubbing his arousal once again. Yugi smiled wickedly and kiss him again, humping up again his arousal which made the water slosh around. Aqua moved his hand up to tangle in Yugi's hair before he pulled him up. "Well, why don't you take care of my little problem now?" Aqua asked softly but Yugi can tell he was aching for release and nodded as he slip back down to Aqua's cock and softly licked the tip, gaining a groan from the demon.

He then placed his mouth over it and sucked on the large cock, holding down Aqua so he would thrust up during this. Aqua closed his eyes in pleasure, wanting to thrust up into the sweet heat of Yugi's mouth but he didn't want the boy to choke so he kept himself still.

Before the demon could release though, Yugi let go and he whined. "Why did you stop, little one?" he asked. "I have something better in mind to help both of us get rid of our little problems." Yugi said as he kissed the dragon's cheek. "You are so devious now. Have we corrupted your angelic light so quickly?" Aqua questioned as he leaned up to kiss Yugi softly.

"I wouldn't say that. But I don't see you complaining much, Aqua." Yugi said with a smile as he moved up to kiss Aqua again as he positioned himself over Aqua's entrance and slipped in gently, his own hardened cock already slick from the water. Aqua moaned out as Yugi entered him and he curled his tail around the boy's thin waist, helping him position himself out so he would hit the bundle of nerves with ease.

Yugi thank him for the help and once Aqua's tail moved away from his waist, he started a slow rhythm of thrusts inside Aqua, liking that he was able to get such reactions from him when this was his first time taking him. "Yugi, you are so wonderful." Aqua said, a little out of breath since he was breathing hard.

"Thank you, Aqua." Yugi said as he lifted a hand to caress Aqua's wet snout as he continued with the gentle thrusts. Soon enough, with a little coaxing from Aqua, his thrusts became more faster and harder and Aqua came closer to release. Yugi placed a hand on his throbbing member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts, causing the larger demon to cry out in pleasure.

Eventually, with a deafening roar, he spilled his load onto Yugi and what remained of his orgasm spilled into the water. He reached up and bit in the same spot that Yami did before, releasing the last of Yugi's angelic powers. His release along with the bite on his shoulder triggered Yugi's release and he came inside of Aqua, filling the demon with his warm seed. After they relaxed from their orgasms, Aqua curled his tail around Yugi's waist and pulled him out and held him as he got out of the tub and let out the water.

**_-End of Lemon scene. Hoped you enjoyed-_**

The young boy was asleep after their water fun and Aqua dried him off as well as himself and sat him down of the plush carpet as he went to put on his clothes that Yugi left out for him. Once he was in his clothing, he picked up Yugi once more and left to head back to their room. He laid Yugi down in bed beside Yami who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

The night was quiet as the demons and the young angel that lived with them slept, unaware of the gifts they are to receive from the gods of Norrath. A glowing mark appeared on Yugi's bicep, a gleaming white sword tip with a heart in front of it, showing he was one of the Marr twins children. On the nightstand appeared a black skull jewel that will let him summon a skeleton that is bestowed with powers that can beat the mightiest of enemies.

He then was engulf with a blazing fire that becomes part of his skin. It shall protect him and burn other that wish to harm him except for his friends and his two demon lovers. A staff appeared in the corner of the room. It had a Iksar head and with it shall let him summon a Iksar spirit to aid him when needed.

Another glow appeared over Aqua's head and a chain with a special crystal slipped around his head, marking him as one of Veeshan's children and also bestowed him with great powers, strength and wisdom. And last but not least, another pendant of an earthly color slipped around Yugi's neck. It had a insignia shaped as a N and it will let him summon the Gods of Norrath when they are needed.

Now protected by the Gods of Norrath, everything will seem to be peaceful until the one of evil tries to make a move again. Andthat certain evil knows of the perfect bait. The one they call Yugi.

0

Zypher: Ok, that will be all for chapter 9. Please review everyone and I shall start on the next.


	10. A Trip to Egypt

Zypher: Yay, I'm back from the dead!

Yami: Whoever said you was dead?

Zypher: Um, well, who cares -sticks her tongue out at him- At least I'm starting on the next chapter to Darkened Myth of the Night like I should be, right.

Yami: Ok, you do have a point there.

Zypher: Great, then it's settled, I'll be going then. -starts to leave the room but slips on some soap and glared up at the roof since she landed on her back- Ok, who left that there?

Yami: -whistles as he runs out the room-

Zypher: -gets up fast and runs after him- COME BACK HERE, PHARAOH!

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 10

0

The next day, Yugi woke up quietly and smiled down to Yami before he slipped from his arms and went over to the window. It was cloudy outside and to him it looks like it was going to rain. But he knew it was getting closer to the winter months which means Christmas will be close behind.

This will be his first Christmas he would be spending without his grandfather by his side but he had Yami and Aqua so that lightened his mood a bit. He looked back over to the two sleeping demons and smiled before he spotted some of the gifts he received last night.

He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the note that sat there.

_Yugi,_

_We, the Gods of Norrath have brought you some gifts to protect you from unworthy enemies that would want to hurt you and your lovers. Soluske Ro had bestowed you with fire that shall protect you from those that wish to harm you and burn them but it will not harm your friends or your lovers._

_The tattoo on your bicep is a mark to show that you are one of the Marr twins' children so they will be there to help you when needed. The black skull jewel that sits on the table will let you summon a skeleton that is bestowed with power that even the mightiest of evil cannot defeat._

_The staff in the corner will let you summon an Iksar spirit to aid you and Cazic has bestowed it with some of his own strength. The pendant that hangs around your neck will let you call upon us if you need us. We hope that these gifts will be of help for you, little one._

Yugi smiled as he fingered the pendant that hung around his neck. _'These will definitely help me. I'm glad that Yami and Aqua are friends with Keara.' _he thought as he placed the note down and went to get some fresh clothing to wear. When Yugi left his side, Yami woke up quietly. He smiled softly and got up as well.

Yugi looked over to him and smiled. "Good morning, Yami." Yugi said happily. "Good morning to you, Yugi." Yami said as he walked over to the younger and leaned down to kiss him. Yugi returned the kiss wholly, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck. Yami purred through the kiss before he broke it and nuzzled Yugi's neck.

"I see Aqua gave you the other mark last night." Yami whispered against Yugi's neck. Yugi nodded. "Yes, we had a little fun in the bath last night and he freed the rest of my powers then." Yugi said, caressing the demon's cheek lightly. Yami laughed softly and kissed the angel's neck before he lifted his head.

"So, what are we planning to do today, little one?" Yami asked. "Well, I don't know if it would be too much to ask, but do you think you can take me down to Egypt. I never been there before except when I was very young and went there with my parents and that was very long ago."

"We'll be happy to do that for you, Yugi. It's been a while since we have been back to our home as well." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, I'll go ahead and wake up Aqua." He nodded. "Ok then. I'll be downstairs waiting for you two." Yami spoke as he opened the door and left the room. Yugi walked over to Aqua and pat his head softly. "Aqua, wake up." Yugi whispered and the dragon stirred a bit before waking up. He yawned before looking to Yugi with a smile. "Good morning." Aqua greeted as he got up.

"Good morning. Are you up for a trip?" Yugi asked. "Sure, where are we going?" Aqua asked as he stretched lazily like a cat would and shook his head a bit. "We're going down to Egypt. It's been a long time since I've been there and I know it has been the same for you two as well." Yugi explained. Aqua smiled and nuzzled Yugi.

"I'm guessing you came up with the idea, right?" Aqua asked. He nodded. "You don't know how much his means to us, Yugi. We haven't been back home in so long. At least not until we left to find a mate and the fact that we couldn't let our people know what we truly were when Yami ruled as pharaoh." Aqua spoke. "Really? What happened?" Yugi asked as they headed downstairs.

"When we get there, we'll tell you more. I do believe that our most trusted advisor that knew who we truly were had a tomb built that told the story but no one has found it yet." Aqua replied. They met up with Yami at the door. "Are you ready to go, Yugi?" Yami asked. The smaller boy nodded and climbed onto Aqua's back, holding onto the gold broad collar he wore and they left to make their way to Egypt.

0

Halfway there, Yugi looked over to Yami. "How long are we going to be staying in Egypt?"

"We can stay as long as you want, Yugi." Yami answered, looking over to him with a smile. Yugi smiled back and soon he saw the driving sands of Egypt below them. Aqua was happy to be back home but he also felt that something dangerous was coming as well. _'Could it be the same person that has killed Yugi's grandfather?'_ He thought to himself.

0

As it got close to dark, they landed in a mid-size patch of oasis that they found. Not far away, another demon landed and it's master jumped off it's back. "The little one couldn't have picked a better place." The man whispered. He turned to the demon. "Now go, get me the items I need for the ritual. Everything is in place now and all we need is the blood of the angel and soon, I can have my wife back and power to give her anything she wants. Including the world." The man said and the demon nodded as he left for the nearest ritual tomb.

Yami started to make a small dwelling that they could stay in while Aqua prepared their food. Yugi looked up to the stars of the Egyptian night sky, relishing the beauty of it all. Once he was done, Yami walked over and sat down beside him. "How do you like Egypt so far, Yugi?" Yami asked. He looked to him with a small smile. "It's wonderful. It's so beautiful, especially at night." Yugi answered, still in awe. He nodded and wrapped an arm along Yugi's shoulders and pulled him close. "Would you like to hear our story now?" he asked again and Yugi nodded.

"Yes, I really want to know why you would have left such a beautiful land even thought I can't envy you on that or we would have never met each other." Yugi quipped. Yami laughed softly. "Well, it all started 3,000 years ago. We were young when I became the pharaoh of Egypt…"

-Flashback-

Yami sat on his throne, bored out of his mind. Aqua sat beside him, close to falling asleep. "Your grace, the new batch of slaves have come." One of the guards announced. "Bring them in." Yami said with a wave of his hand. The line of slaves came into the room, quite scared of the pharaoh.

He scanned them, looking for the best one but he didn't spot one of interest and was about to send them off with slave work in the palace when he spotted one boy, hiding in the back of the line, more or less likely trying to keep out of his line of sight. "Guards, bring me the one in the back." Yami commanded and the guards brought the child to stand in front of the pharaoh.

The young boy shivered in fright when he looked at him with interest. Aqua looked up to him in question. "Is he to your liking, Yami?" Aqua asked. "Yes, I believe he is. There's something about him the intrigues me. Have him cleaned, dressed and brought to my chambers." Yami announced and the guards nodded and took the boy the do as the pharaoh wished.

"Take the others and give them work around the palace." he said and the other guards took the other slaves to give them their duties around the palace. Yami got up along with Aqua and they headed for the bedchambers.

0

The small slave waited patiently in the pharaoh's bedchambers, wondering what would become of him. He didn't want to become a bed slave but many of the other slaves that he had been around said that the pharaoh and his dragon were like demons, using slaves to satisfy their own needs and then rid of them the next day. He didn't want to believe that.

"I can't believe them. When I looked at him, he seemed nice." The small slave whispered. "Mother always told me there was a reason I came here. To take care of the supernatural. And help them when they need it but how can I do that if I don't even know how." The little slave wondered and looked up when he heard the door open and the pharaoh walked in.

0

"When we met the small slave, he was like you in a way. Now that I think about it. I think he was you." Yami said as he looked down to Yugi. "You really think so? If that's true, then shouldn't I remember that as well?" Yugi asked. "Possibly yes but much has changed. We may have remember our life story but after we left Egypt, things have changed for us and we thought we would have never found another person like that little slave during the millennia we have gone through searching for the earth-bound angel." Aqua said as he came over with the food.

The each took and piece of the meat and Yami started to eat but Yugi turned to him. "But what happened then? How did you two become demons?" Yugi asked. "After a few months of having the small slave with us, we became closer. Many of the advisers thought of this to be and problem interfering with our duties and they planned to sacrifice the smaller slave to the gods without us knowing but Keara, our closest friend and high priestess found out and immediately told us."

-Flashback-

"What do you mean they're planning to sacrifice him!" Yami exclaimed. Keara just told him of what was about to happen and he as well as Aqua was angry with the news. "That's what they said. They had a secret meeting and they said they were concerned about your duties. They think that being with the young boy may interfere with your duties long enough that it may keep you away from them completely. But I don't believe a thing they said." Keara said.

Yami got up from the throne. "When did they said they were going to start?" Yami asked. "They're about to start now in the Temple of Anubis. I taken away some of the things they needed and kept the boy hidden but I don't know how long that will hold them off." Keara answered and watched as Yami and Aqua ran off. _'Please, save him, Yami and Aqua.'_ Keara thought.

0

The young slave struggled in two of the advisors' grip as the others prepared for the sacrifice. "You have interfered with the pharaoh's duty long enough, slave. You overstayed your welcome in the palace." The first adviser said as he turned to the statue of Anubis, the others tying the small slave to the ritual table.

"Anubis, God of the Underworld, please accept this offering as loyalty to the pharaoh." The adviser announced as he took the jewel encrusted dagger in hand and walked over to the slave. The young boy continued to struggle but it was futile. "Stop right there!" A voice commanded and they turned to see Yami and Aqua standing at the entrance to the temple.

"Oh, pharaoh. W-what brings you here?" the adviser stuttered as Yami gave him a cold glare. "We heard about your plans and we're not letting you sacrifice the boy." Yami said as they walked closer. "But you don't know what this boy has been doing. He has been keeping you from your duties as pharaoh. He should be sacrificed!" The adviser said as he ran over and was about to plunge the dagger into the boy's heart when Yami stepped in front of it and the others gasped as the dagger was plunged into his heart.

Yami winced in pain and glared up at the adviser as he fell to the ground. "No, Yami!" the boy cried as Aqua freed him from the table and he ran over to the fallen pharaoh as the adviser backed away. Aqua glared up at the adviser. "You will pay for this." he hissed as tendrils of shadow magic started to wrap around them. Each gasped in horror as their mind and soul were taken away. Such magic drained Aqua's life force away and he knelt down to one knee.

He looked over to the small slave. "Little one, come here." Aqua whispered. The small boy looked to him and came over to him, grasping a hand in his small hands. "We may not be alive long enough but we want you to have freedom now. You have serve us well." Aqua whispered. "But I don't want you to go!" The small child cried as he hugged Aqua around his neck. "I wish we could stay, little one, but we must leave you." Aqua whispered and his eyes closed.

The small child cried as he hugged Aqua once more before placing him down gently on the ground and then ran from the temple, tears coursing down his face as he ran. /I shall not let you die, Yami and Aqua. Instead, I shall grant you immortality but you will be reborn as flesh eating demons. Now go and look for the one they call an earth-bound angel and take care of him once more./ The God spoke as blackness covered the temple.

-End Flashback-

"And that how we became demons. We were confused when we found out we were alive again but it didn't matter. We went back to the palace and many were worried about what happened. We told them what happened but we left out about our deaths. We only told our most trusted adviser what truly happened and he was shocked to hear that we were demons. We knew we couldn't stay or else all the people would find out about it.

"We told him to make the tomb and once it was done a few years later, we left and never returned for many reasons. But our biggest one was the small slave. We never saw him again and that really broke my heart to think that he was out in the desert alone and helpless seeing as he cared for us a lot and our death caused him great pain." Aqua finished.

Yugi wiped away the tears that gathered in his eyes when he thought about the small slave. "That is truly sad. All this seemed very familiar though." Yugi said and looked to Aqua. "I think Yami may be right. Maybe I could have been the slave that you two met three thousand years ago."

"Maybe. How about tomorrow, we go and look for the tomb, maybe it will hold the story about what happened then. I know that Keara would have helped with the tomb before she left as well. She is the Red Dragon of Egypt and she would have taken care of such just is case we did come back but forgotten the story."

Yugi nodded and yawned. "Well, you're getting sleepy and so am I. Come on." Aqua whispered as he lifted the small angel into his arms and went over to the small dwelling Yami worked on and went inside, danger creeping closer to the slumbering trio.

0

Zypher: -panting hard from chasing Yami around the room- Well, there's chapter 10 for you readers. Sorry to all of you that have been waiting.

Yami: -bound onto a chair and gagged- Mmp mp mmmp.

Zypher: Sorry Yami but you're going to be like that for a while after the little episode earlier with the soap.

Yami: -sighs through the gag-

Zypher: Ok, R&R and hopefully I will get the next chapter out sooner than this one.


	11. Meeting the Gemini Clones

Zypher: I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to update. My brain was fried so I was stuck. But I finally got ideas back so here's chapter 11 to Darkened Myth of the Night.

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 11

0

Yugi woke up to a sound from outside and got out from the comforting hold Aqua had around his waist. He peeked outside and saw a demon looking around the oasis._ 'What could a demon be doing here?'_ he wondered. The demon looked up quickly from where it was looking and turned to him with crimson eyes so similar to Aqua's.

He squeaked and darted back inside. He walked over to Aqua and woke him up. He yawned and looked to him. "What's the matter, Yugi?"

"There's a demon outside and it looks so much like you. I don't know why it's here but it seems to be looking for something." Aqua got up and went to look outside as well.

Yugi was right, the demon searching through the oasis looked like a Gemini clone of him. _'But where could he have come from? I know nobody couldn't have the magic to create an almost clone of me.'_ he thought. He turned back to Yugi. "Yugi, I want you to stay here. I'm going to see where this demon clone came from and what it wants." Aqua said and he nodded.

Aqua left out the dwelling and caught the other's attention. He grinned as he turned to him. "So, you are the one called Aqua." His clone murmured.

He growled. "Yeah, and what's it to you?" he asked angrily. "My master want you, the other demon and the angel boy. He sent me here to get them since I look so much like you so they could never tell the difference. So basically, you can call me Gemini Aqua." The cloned demon known as Gemini Aqua said.

He growled again as he stepped forward. "Once I get rid of you, maybe I'll have a little fun with the angel boy before taking him to master. I would gladly enjoy it." Gemini Aqua said with a deadly smile and that snapped Aqua's restraint. With a roar, he attacked. The fight ensued and Gemini Aqua was winning easily for he matched Aqua's strength, only doubled.

They were both a distance away, Aqua panting hard from exertion but Gemini Aqua was breathing just fine. "Well, as much as I want to play, the night is only so young and I want to have my fun with the angel boy. So it time for you to get sent back to my master." Gemini Aqua said as he whispered a spell and that caused Aqua to cry out in pain.

He was bounded by strong chains that sapped at his strength and he fell to the ground, drained. "You won't get away for this." Was Aqua's last words as he disappeared to where Gemini Aqua's master waited. He grinned and looked up when he heard someone calling his name, or at least part of it.

Yugi ran up to him. "Are you alright, Aqua? Did you get hurt?" Yugi asked worriedly, never knowing it was the Gemini version of Aqua. "I'm fine, little one. No need to worry. But I want to show you something. Come with me." Gemini Aqua said as unfurled his wings and flew off. Yugi brought out his own wings and flew right behind Gemini Aqua.

0

Aqua landed harshly on the stone ground beneath him and he groaned in pain before he made a move to sit up since he was still bounded by the chains. When he got up into a sitting position, he looked around and found out he was in a dungeon. _'Where am I?'_ he wondered before he lied up against the wall, hoping that Yugi found out that Gemini Aqua isn't him.

0

Gemini Aqua landed in another oasis far from where Yugi, Aqua and Yami were staying. _'From here, Yami shouldn't hear him if he does happen to scream. But I'll try to make it as pleasurable for him as it is for me. Little angel boy shouldn't get hurt.'_ Gemini Aqua thought. Yugi looked around the oasis in awe. It was small but it was much more beautiful than the one they were staying in.

"It's so beautiful here. Why didn't we stay here, Aqua?" Yugi asked as he turned to the clone demon. "Well, it was Yami's choice. It would've been better for us to stay in a bigger oasis. Many oasis's are this size and we wanted to be comfortable and have a lot of water for the hot desert mornings." Gemini Aqua said.

Yugi nodded and continued to look around the oasis. Gemini Aqua had a grin on his face as he watched Yugi. He couldn't bear to wait any longer and it was a shame he had to deliver such a delicious item to Pegasus. _'Maybe I'll keep him for myself. Pegasus may have created me but that doesn't mean I have to listen to him. He has a demon from my work and now it time for my pay.'_ Gemini Aqua thought once more before he called Yugi.

He walked back over and looked up to him. "Aqua, what is it?" Yugi asked sweetly. "I couldn't help but feel a bit bothered from the fight with that clone you saw earlier. And you know how much we demons are aroused from heat, little one." Gemini Aqua purred and he blushed softly.

"Yes, I do remember." Yugi said quietly as Gemini Aqua walked closer. "Yes, and it makes it even better when I have a little angel right here, in all his gleaming glory under the soft shine of the moonlight." Gemini Aqua said as he kissed Yugi softly. _'Time for my fun to begin.'_ Gemini Aqua thought as he laid Yugi down upon the soft sand.

0

Aqua, who was dosing off, woke up to the sound of a door opening and he looked to see a man walk inside and up to his cell. "So, Gemini Aqua did his job perfectly. It's such a shame someone such as you couldn't beat your carbon copy." The man said and he growled.

"I would have but it seems his creator doubled his power compared to mine." He hissed and the man laughed. "That makes it even better. You was just a test. You alone won't help me complete my plan. I need the other demon and the earth-bound angel that happens to be in your care." The man said and he growled even more.

"What do you want with him?" Aqua roared as he struggled in the chains. "Oh, don't worry, once Gemini Aqua and my new creation, Gemini Yami, brings them both here, you will find out soon enough." The man said before he left. His shadow shifted a bit before sliding away from him and became an almost similar version to Yami as his demon form. But Aqua could tell the differences easily.

First off, his eyes weren't the caring crimson he and Yugi were accustomed to. Instead they were a deadly blood red with a gleam of unquenchable hunger. He had a bad feeling what the clone was thinking of. _'Just like my clone. He must be thinking of not just tricking Yugi into believing he's Yami but take him as well. This is bad. Yugi is too innocent and would trust anything. He wouldn't notice the differences of Gemini Yami and Gemini Aqua until it's too late. I need to contact Yami somehow and warn him.'_ Aqua thought.

Gemini Yami grinned at him, showing lengthened fangs. "So, you are the protector of the earth-bound angel. So nice to meet you. But it's too bad we won't get to know each other well. First I'll bring my clone in here before finding out where Gemini Aqua is. Once I find him with the angel, we'll both have fun with him until we believe it's time for master Pegasus to see him. But don't worry, we're not going to let him kill off the little angel.

"We'll give him what he needs to bring back his dead wife before we take the angel into our own hands. He'll never know the difference unless he has a good eye. We'll be better protectors than you and my clone and we'll make sure we have a good time with him each and every night." Gemini Yami spoke before he laughed at the enraged look in Aqua's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you angry? Don't worry, maybe we'll give him some time away but don't count on it too much. He just too delectable to leave for so long compared to how much time you and my clone leave between little sessions with him. But as they say, the night is young and I have work to do before my clone finds out something is wrong." Gemini Yami said before he disappeared into the shadows once more and they slipped away.

_'This is definitely not good. Yami, please, save Yugi before you're in the same situation as me.'_ Aqua prayed as he sat in the cell.

0

Yami felt that something was wrong and an evil force was starting to show itself. He suspicions were correct for he didn't see Aqua or Yugi nowhere. He couldn't feel any sign of Aqua anywhere but he had a lead on where Yugi was.

He left the small home and flew off to where Yugi was, hoping nothing bad is happening to him. He felt another evil force speeding towards him and he barely had a time to react before he was plowed straight into the ground. He looked up and gasped. He was looking into a similar version of himself.

But he knew it wasn't no mirror for the evil energy was emitting from him heavily. "Such a weak and pathetic form of myself. I don't know why my master bothered to create me after you but since he gave me double the strength compared to you, I guess I am a little grateful." Gemini Yami muttered as he jumped away from Yami.

He got up and glared at him. " I feel a lot of evil coming from you, what do you want here?" Yami asked quietly. "Oh, it's nothing much, my master commanded me and my half-brother, Gemini Aqua, to capture you, Aqua and the earth-bound angel. He needs you all for a spell to bring back his wife. He misses her desperately and he learned of a way to use magic to not just bring his wife back but also demon servants.

"But I hate to be considered a servant to him so I just do as he says before collecting my reward for the deed. And both me and Gemini Aqua came to an agreement. Once Pegasus get his wife back, we'll kill you and Aqua off and take your places as protectors of the earth-bound angel. I can just drool at the many intimate things we shall be doing together once this is all over." Gemini Yami said with a grin.

That made Yami mad and he went to attack his clone but he disappeared into the shadows and he looked around, trying to figure out where he went to. "Show yourself, coward!" he yelled. Gemini Yami appeared behind him and locked him into a unbreakable hold since he was stronger that him.

"If I am such a coward then you're calling yourself one too. I am almost like you in a way, Yami." Gemini Yami hissed before he picked him up and threw him. "But I hate being called a coward. I may have been created a while ago but I will kill anyone that dares call me that." Gemini Yami hissed and his eyes flashed as he slipped into the shadows once more and the shadows shot forward like a striking snake.

Yami jumped into the air to avoid them but they shot up from the ground and wrapped around him before sapping at his strength. He cried out in pain as it did so and he tried to struggle in the shadows' grip but it was useless for the more he struggled, the more they tightened around him.

"You can't win, Yami. You and Aqua will be killed off and the little angel will be ours." Was all Yami heard before he blacked out.

0

Yugi felt that something was wrong about Aqua. But when he looked at him, he seemed the same and the way he acted was the same. He purred as he started to pulled away Yugi's clothing, his eyes becoming darker. "Ah, my little angel boy. You're all mine now." He whispered.

Yugi took a closer look and he saw it. Right in his eyes. They were dark, cold and emotionless. They were filled with a insatiable lust for him. He knew Aqua would never feel that way about him and he pushed Gemini Aqua away from him before he backed up, pulling his shirt back on. He shook his head and looked to him. "What is ever that matter, little one? Why did you push me away?" Gemini Aqua asked, trying to sound just like Aqua would.

"You're not Aqua. I know you aren't. You have a insatiable hunger for intimacy with me and I know Aqua would never feel that way about me. You're that clone that was outside the oasis earlier." Yugi whispered before he scrambled back more as Gemini Aqua walked closer.

"So, you figured it out, little one. I'm impressed you guessed it before I had my way with you. You are very smart." He purred as he sent out some shadows to curl around Yugi so he wouldn't escape. He struggled as Gemini Aqua came and stood in front of him. "What did you do with Aqua?" he yelled to the clone.

"Don't worry, he's perfectly safe. In a nice cell in my master's homely abode. That's where you would've been but I couldn't help but have a taste that all demons would've wanted. But unfortunately, I wasn't created before Yami and Aqua came for you so I could never be your mate. But now that me and my half-brother Gemini Yami have you, we'll make sure that we are the only demons you will be seeing for the rest of your life." Gemini Aqua explained and laughed at Yugi's sad expression.

Yugi started to cry but Gemini Aqua licked away his tears. "Now, now. Don't be sad, little one. We will take good care of you and in return, we expect some nights filled with passion and lots of sweets. I can see it now, your sweet body soaked in your tasty juices, panting hard as I pound you into the bed. You are screaming my name as you finally release and I do as well, right in that sweet heat of you." Gemini Aqua purred.

"Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!" Yugi cried. Gemini Aqua willed the shadows away and he fell into the cool sand, crying his little heart out. _'Well, I may not have the chance now but before the time for the ritual come, I'll have him and I know Gemini Yami will as well.' _Gemini Aqua thought as he picked up the smaller child and despise his weak protests to let him go, he slipped back into the shadows and the Pegasus to the hidden tomb where he plans to conduct the ritual.

Aqua looked up when he saw the shadows slip back into the room and into the cell right beside him. He saw a form being pulled out of the shadows and gasped as he saw it was Yami. He was still unconscious and the shadows slipped from the cell once more before forming back into Gemini Yami.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now I should go report to master Pegasus before Gemini Aqua gets here with the child. I can't want to have my way with him." Gemini Yami spoke with a grin and Aqua growled as he tried to break the chains once again. "You better not lay one grubby claw on him!" Aqua yelled.

"Oh yeah? And what's going to stop us? It surely isn't you or my weak clone. So just give up, the boy is ours now and we'll make sure of that. We'll wipe away his memory and fill them with new memories. Memories that only revolve around us and he will give us whatever we need. We are very horny demons now and he will be perfect to tend to our every need. See you around, Aqua. I have something I need to do with the boy.

"I happen to be very hot and bothered now and I do believe Gemini Aqua has brought the boy now. We'll come back when the time is right for the ritual to be conducted and once master gets his wife back, that will mean the end of you both and the ownership of the earth-bound angel." Gemini Yami spoke before laughing manically as he left the dungeons.

0

Zypher: Well, that's it for this chapter. Pegasus has two strong clones on his side and Yami, Aqua and Yugi has been captured. Will they be able to get free? That all depend on you lovely reviewers. Please review if you want Yugi to be safe since he's about to become a toy to the clones.


	12. Making Amends

Zypher: I thank those that have reviewed so here's the next chapter to Darkened Myth of the Night.

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 12

0

Yugi slept in a flourished room, Gemini Yami watching over him. He grinned as he caressed the boy's cheek before running them over his feathered wings. "So beautiful." He whispered. Gemini Aqua came into the room and he looked up. "So what did the master say?" Gemini Yami asked. He growled. "He said he didn't care about what we want. He said he wanted to kill the boy." Gemini Aqua growled.

He hissed in anger. "I'm not going to let him do that. He may be my master but this boy means more to me than just a toy." Gemini Yami said. "So what are we going to do? We can't let master kill off the angel." Gemini Aqua said. "Then we'll just have to kill him. I'm not going to let him kill off our little angel just so he can get his own lover back. I don't care about our weaker halves but the angel won't die." Gemini Yami grumbled.

Gemini Aqua nodded and leaving the small angel in the room, they left out with only one thing in mind, to kill Pegasus.

0

Keara knew something was amiss in Egypt. She wasn't named the Red Dragon of Egypt for nothing. She called for Veeshan and they left quickly for Egypt before anything worse can happen to Yami, Yugi and Aqua.

0

Yami woke up to the sounds of yelling and looked over to Aqua. "Do you know what's going on?" Yami asked. He shook his head and soon enough, the door was busted down. Innoruuk walked in and to their cells. "How did you get here so fast?" Aqua asked as he tore open the cell doors and walked inside. He stopped in front of Aqua and tore the chains that held him. He flexed his wings a bit since they were bounded painfully when he was chained.

"Keara sent me and Cazic over here to help you two. She felt something was amiss and is making her way over here with Veeshan now." Innoruuk said as he walked into Yami's cell that was next to them, tearing the bars down before removing the shadows that wrapped around him.

He stretched a bit before looking to Innoruuk. "There's no time to thank me. Hurry and find Yugi. Cazic is holding off the guards as we speak and I need to go help him. Go before anything more dangerous finds out you two are gone." Innoruuk said and they nodded as they left the dungeons. /Did you free them, Innoruuk?/ Keara called. /Yes, they're looking for Yugi now./ Innoruuk responded.

/Ok, me and Veeshan will be there soon. Hold off the guards with Cazic until we get there. There is a stronger force of evil in there and they will find out about you two soon so make quick work of those guards and get somewhere else before they find you./ Keara said and he nodded as he left the room.

0

Yami and Aqua searched through every room, trying to keep an eye out for Gemini Yami or Gemini Aqua. Those two are the base of their worries and anger. _'They will pay for what they done. They better not have harmed Yugi in any way.'_ Yami thought as they continued to check through the rooms.

Aqua stopped at a particular one because he heard voices. "Pegasus, we demand that you do not kill the angel! He is ours to care for and we are not going to let you and your selfish needs take him away from us!" A voice hissed. He growled as he remembered the familiar voice. _'Gemini Aqua..'_ he hissed in his thoughts. He waved Yami over and they both listened into the conversation.

0

Both of the Gemini clones were seething in anger. Pegasus still wouldn't change his decision and they were trying to give him a chance to live from what they had planned. "Pegasus, we are giving you a choice. You may have created us but you willingly gave us feelings and thoughts as well. Our caring feelings are to the boy only and if you do not change your decision, we'll be forced to kill you." Gemini Yami said.

"Why should I, the whole entire race of supernaturals are diminishing just as fast as they can bring back more. There aren't that many submissive supernaturals out there so what can one little angel do for a whole generation of creatures? He surely can't be a mate to each and every demon, werewolf or vampire living in this world. He would die from either the supernatural themselves or kill himself from the overexertion." Pegasus said and that caused them to growl more.

"We don't care. We may have only been in this world for only so long but we know that little angel boy can do much more and that why we want to keep him alive! Now, you better not dare kill him or else." Gemini Aqua said. Pegasus shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I will not listen to a request of my servants. The angel will die along with the two demons tonight and if you try to stop me, I will send you two back to the shadows that you were born from." Pegasus growled.

Yami and Aqua took the time to peek inside the room and gaped. Gemini Aqua has Pegasus pinned to a wall and was tearing his clothing to shreds. "Yes, you may have to power to send us back Pegasus but of course, that would take time wouldn't it? And now, you don't have that, do you?" Gemini Aqua hissed as he threw Pegasus to the ground.

He tried to get away from the Gemini demon but Gemini Yami placed a claw on his shoulder. "Besides, if you don't want to pay us by keeping the boy alive, then I guess you would have to do." Gemini Yami murred. Before it could get any worse, or better in the two cloned demons' eyes, Yami quickly shut the door but silently so they wouldn't catch their attention.

"Well, that should keep them occupied for a while." Aqua said, shaking his head from the unsightly images flooding his mind right now. Yami shuddered and nodded. "We better find Yugi before they finish killing off Pegasus in the worse possible way imagined. I'm glad they are clones. I would be very disturbed if that was actually one of our personalities." Yami muttered.

Aqua nodded as well before they left the hallway, never hearing the agonized scream of Pegasus and the laughter of the two Gemini demons back in the room.

0

Yugi woke up in the room and rubbed his eyes. _'Where am I? All I remember is that Aqua and that clone had a fight and then Aqua taking me to an oasis. But what happened after that?' _Yugi wondered as he got up from the bed. He then realized he wasn't back outside or in the oasis he, Yami and Aqua were staying in.

_'Oh no, that cloned version of Aqua must've brought me here. But why?'_ he thought as he walked over to the door and looked outside, making sure there weren't no guards around before leaving out. _'I need to find a way out of here before he comes back.'_ he thought as he started to walk through the twisting hallways.

0

Yami and Aqua continued to run through the hallways before Aqua spotted something ahead. He clearly saw the white wings and knew it was Yugi. "Yugi!" he called. The boy jumped up and looked in their direction before running over. He jumped into Aqua's arms and hugged him tightly. "Yami! Aqua! I'm so glad to see you. What happened? How did you two get here?" Yugi asked and Aqua stood up once more, holding Yugi.

"We were capture by Gemini Yami and Gemini Aqua. They caught us off guard and they had double the strength so we couldn't beat them before they came after you. But luckily, they didn't hurt you." Aqua said as they started heading back the way they came.

0

Keara and Veeshan hovered over the tomb where the evil radiated heavily. "Veeshan, go and look for Cazic and Innoruuk. They may need help. I'll go see what evil is causing such a problem here." Keara said and she nodded as she headed for the front entrance to the tomb. Keara blasted a hole in a portion of the ceiling that led to the room Pegasus was in.

She landed in the hallway and looked over to the door. She heard voices and walked over to the door before opening it silently. She gasped and held a hand up to her mouth in horror. Gemini Yami and Gemini Aqua stood over Pegasus' mangled corpse, blood and seed covering their bodies. They both had a bloody grin on their face as Gemini Aqua tore up the body even more.

"You should have listened to us Pegasus but this is where your fate led you. We are uncontrollable and now that you're gone, no one can control us except for the angel boy." Gemini Aqua purred as he licked off blood that coated his hands.

_'They must be talking about Yugi but what do they want with him?'_ Keara wondered. "Don't worry, Gemini Aqua, as least he was good enough to sate our hunger for a while but too bad I crushed his pelvic bone by accident." Gemini Yami said, his grin widening.

_'By the gods of Norrath, they are Gemini clones of Yami and Aqua. I should've know but how did a simple man create them and what purpose did they serve? What ever it could be, they're both filled with evil energy so whatever Yugi has part to this, it was something important.'_ Keara thought.

"Well, since Pegasus is useless now, it will be best if we returned to the angel now." Gemini Aqua said and Gemini Yami nodded. They both headed to the door and Keara made to hide herself into the shadows of the darkened hallway, hoping they wouldn't see her.

Gemini Aqua looked up to the roof and growled. "Someone is here, I can feel it. We better hurry back before whoever it is in here unlocks Yami and Aqua and take our angel away." Gemini Aqua growled and the other cloned demon nodded as they ran off.

Keara came out from her hiding place and followed them silently. _'They have double the power compared to Yami and Aqua. I know they can't stand up against me but they will kill Yami and Aqua if they see they have Yugi.'_ she thought.

0

Yami and Aqua got closer to the hall that led back to the room Pegasus, Gemini Yami and Gemini Aqua were in and both Yami and Aqua prayed that they were still in there. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side as the two Gemini clones appeared around the corner.

They growled. "How did you two get out of your cells?" Gemini Yami hissed. "A good friend of ours helped us out and were planning to leave with the boy." Yami snarled back. Yugi clutched onto Aqua's shirt more. "We will give you that same warning we gave Pegasus and I have a feeling that you both don't want to end up dead. Let the angel boy go and we'll let you and your friends leave unharmed." Gemini Aqua said.

"No, we are not leaving him with you two. If we did, we know you won't give him what he wants. As much as I hate to remember it, you two practically raped Pegasus and I don't know what else you could have done with him." Aqua said as he gazed at the blood stains that were on their clothing. Gemini Yami grinned. "Yes, raped and ate him. He thought he could send us back to the shadows so he would continue on with his little plan and kill off the angel boy. You should be grateful that we saved him." Gemini Aqua said.

That shocked Yami and Aqua. _'They actually cared for Yugi, more or less saved him. I thought they couldn't feel such for anyone. Maybe there is more to them that we know but still, they have to pay for taking Yugi away in the first place.'_ Yami thought. "Well, we are grateful that you saved Yugi from his impending death but still, you have taken him from us and that is something you shouldn't have done."

"Fine, if it's a fight you want then you found one and you'll be back where you first started. We have double the power and you could never stand up against us." Gemini Aqua snarled. Aqua placed Yugi down before they went to attack. Yugi watched fearfully, worried that Yami and Aqua would get injured very badly.

"Stop right there, you two!" A voice yelled and they stopped their fight. Keara stood with Veeshan, Innoruuk and Cazic standing behind her. Gemini Yami growled and turned to them. "Why do you dare interrupt us? This needs to be settled between us and our weaker selves." he growled. "That all great and all but you would severely hurt them not to mention you're scaring poor Yugi." Keara spat, motioning to him.

The two Gemini clones look to him and saw that he was scared. They looked down, ashamed. They watched the two Gemini demons closely to make sure they wouldn't try anything with Yugi. Gemini Aqua sat before him and nuzzled him softly. "Sorry, little angel boy. We didn't mean to scare you. It just, we've been so alone ever since Pegasus created us and then we saw you. You and your pure, untainted light. We couldn't help but want you for ourselves. But we now know that we shouldn't have taken you from your true lovers and home." Gemini Aqua said softly as he lifted his head.

Gemini Yami sighed. "We best go ahead and leave you guys alone now. Be grateful Yugi that we were able to do something good for you and only you. If we acted on our lust, you would have been scarred badly. I guess it time for you guys to leave now." Gemini Yami whispered as they started walking away. They watched them leave and then Yugi finally got up and ran over to them. Yami was about to stop him but Keara held him back.

"Let him do something. Remember, he is the earth-bound angel and he was born to help all supernatural. Gemini Yami and Gemini Aqua may have been created by a human but they are still demons because they were based off you two. Let him work his magic to at least make them feel happy." Keara explained and he nodded.

0

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" Yugi called and they turned back to him. "What is it that you want, little angel?" Gemini Aqua asked. "Where are you two going now?" Yugi asked. Gemini Yami sighed softly. "There's a hidden cavern at the bottom of this tomb. We will stay there so no more problems will arise from us ever again." Gemini Yami replied.

Yugi felt bad. As much as he hated them for keeping him here unwillingly and planned to do such that he didn't want to happen, they were still partially human and have feelings. _'Maybe I can finally use my magic to help.'_ he thought. "You two don't have to be alone. I can help."

"But how? We know you want to go back with your true lovers and we don't want to hold you against your will anymore." Gemini Yami spoke.

"No, I know you both care about me just like Yami and Aqua does and if I could, I wish we could stay together but sooner or later, other supernaturals would need my help. But I can help you out." They watched as Yugi glowed softly. Soon, the whole hallway became filled with light and a double stood beside Yugi.

"It's not much but I hope you would feel that same for him as you did with me." Yugi said. They looked over to Gemini Yugi and smiled. He was almost exactly like Yugi but they could tell he had a mischievous side. He grinned to them. "Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Gemini Yami and Gemini Aqua. I would hate to see you two be alone in that lonely cavern." he spoke quietly. "Well, we're glad the earth-bound angel has graced us with you after everything that has happened." Gemini Yami whispered and turned to him.

"Thank you for giving your Gemini clone to us, earth-bound angel." Gemini Yami thanked. "It's nothing. You have saved me from death and even thought you were evil at first, you have proven to me that you weren't completely evil." Yugi said. Gemini Aqua walked over and hugged him. "Thank you and sorry for everything that has happened. We should've taken care of Pegasus beforehand if we knew he was planning to kill you."

Yugi nodded. "Well, I better be going before Yami and Aqua come, thinking you took me away again." Yugi said and they laughed softly. Gemini Yugi was ahead of them. "Come on, you slowpokes. I wasn't made to wait for you two." Gemini Yugi said with a giggle and they ran up behind him, Yugi watching them with a small smile.

Before Gemini Aqua went into the lower cavern, he ran back over to Yugi. He took out something from his pocket and handed it to Yugi. "Here, I think you may want to read this." Gemini Aqua said. "What is it?" Yugi asked. "This tomb happens to be the hidden tomb of the pharaoh that was made long ago before Yami and Aqua left here to find you.

"The hieroglyphics have been erased but since we are Yami and Aqua in a way, we was able to remember the whole story and we written it down, hoping to tell you after we dealt with Pegasus and kept you after he got his wife back. But after everything he had planned, we killed him off and since we may never see each other again, I better give it to you." Gemini Aqua explained.

Yugi smiled and hugged Gemini Aqua. "Thanks, Gemini Aqua. We was actually planning to find this tomb the next day but as you said, after everything that happened, we would need a lot of rest." Yugi said. Gemini Aqua laughed softly. "Yes, you will need rest but I have a feeling we won't be getting rest for a while." Yugi blushed once he caught on. "Well, better get back before Gemini Yugi finds out I'm still up here. If you want, you can always come to visit if you want. You, your friends and your lovers are our first friends that we had since we were created."

Yugi nodded and watched as Gemini Aqua left to head into the lower cavern, never to be seen again by human or supernatural eyes again. _'Goodbye.'_ Yugi thought before he ran off back to Yami, Aqua and Keara.

0

Zypher: Ok, well I know you all wanted me to kill off the Gemini demons but I couldn't help it. I was sitting, thinking about how to end this and I was like: 'Ok, half of my reviewers would want me to get rid of them before they could do something bad to Yugi.' But since I had been stuck with the fourth chapter for Fighting Contest (which I'm starting to write now), I have been sitting and watching Pokemon Heroes over and over again and I was planning to kill off Gemini Yami and Gemini Aqua the same way Latios sacrificed himself to save Alto Mare.

But then a evil thought popped into my head saying 'Let the Gemini demons kill off Pegasus in the worse way possible.' So that's where the scene from earlier came from. And then it continued on from there. Sorry to disappoint those that were hoping for them to be killed but please review. (At least Pegasus is out of the way now)


	13. Rescuing the Supernaturals

Zypher: Thank you for reviewing. This chapter shall be mostly based on the Gemini's new life. Please enjoy.

0

Darkened Myth of the Night

Chapter 13

0

It has been a few weeks since the incident with Pegasus and his obsession to bring his wife back from the dead using the earth-bound angel and his two demon lovers. The Gemini demons and their little lover have spend their lives in the lower cavern of the tomb. But Gemini Yugi wished that he could help his two Gemini demons find a better place to stay than here.

It was almost like someone heard his wish for a letter appeared by the entrance to their cavern and Gemini Yugi read the letter when he saw it.

_Gemini Yugi,_

_I heard your plea and I want to help. Even though the Gemini demons have done something terrible so long ago, I still felt bad that Pegasus forced them into doing his own dirty work. I want you and your new lovers to come to Norrath and stay with us. Innoruuk and Cazic has forgiven you like Yugi did and will gladly welcome you into Norrath._

_Cazic even did a favor for me and brought back the ancient Sebilis Empire in Kunark for you three to rule over. We have heard about the fading supernaturals and we are now heading out to bring them into Norrath. If you want, you can watch over them since you are like Yugi and I know you will make good decisions and help them regrow and prosper once more. The gods as well as I would be very happy if you can do that for us._

_Voxx shall be waiting for you near the city of Cairo so he can take you to the portal crystal and send you three over to the Plane of Tranquility. From there, Firiona shall lead you to the Sebilis Empire. I'll come to see you three later._

_Keara_

Gemini Yugi smiled and went back into the cavern. Gemini Aqua looked up when he heard him come back in. "What do you have there, koi?" he asked. "It's a letter from Keara. She said that she felt bad that we would be stuck living here for the rest of our lives so Cazic had brought back the Sebilis Empire in Kunark for us to live and rule in. She is now out, gathering any remaining supernaturals to bring back to Norrath so they can live in the empire as well." Gemini Yugi said.

Gemini Aqua smiled. "Yes, that will be nice. Should I go and wake up the sleeping darkness so we can leave?" Gemini Aqua asked, referring to Gemini Yami. Gemini Yugi laughed softly and kissed Gemini Aqua's snout. "Yes but we all know to be wary when he's asleep." Gemini Yugi added.

He nodded with a grin and left. It only took a few seconds before Gemini Aqua ran back out and past Gemini Yugi, an angry Gemini Yami running behind him and cursing at his back. "Hello, my darkness." Gemini Yugi said sweetly as Gemini Yami ran past. He slid to a stop and looked to Gemini Yugi, wagging his tail like an energetic puppy.

"Hello to you too, koi." He then spotted the letter and looked to him. "Where did the letter come from?" he asked. "Keara sent it. She said that she wanted us to come to Norrath so we can rule over an ancient empire that Cazic brought back for us to live in instead of this cavern." Gemini Yugi said.

He nodded and then looked around for Gemini Aqua aka Aquamarine. "Now where did he go that fast?" Gemini Yami wondered. Knowing this trick easily, Gemini Yugi looked up to the ceiling where Aquamarine was perched. Aquamarine waved to him happily before fluttering down slowly and stood behind Gemini Yami.

"Boo!" he cried and Gemini Yami jumped up in surprise and glared at him. "Run?" Aquamarine asked even though it was obvious on what to do. They went through this many times before and it never got old. Gemini Yugi climbed onto his back. "Why run when you can fly." Gemini Yugi said with a smile and Aquamarine nodded as he flew up when Gemini Yami lunged at him.

"Onward to Cairo and our new home!" Aquamarine announced and flew out the cavern and tomb as Gemini Yami gave chase, yelling at him and what he was going to do to him when he gets a hold of him. Gemini Yugi laughed all the while at their antics.

0

Back in Domino City, Yugi along with Yami and Aqua were gathering up any rogue supernaturals that were in the city. They all thank them that they were going to take them to a new home. Especially the werewolf pack leader that was still living. As thanks, he gave them a little werewolf cub to take care of.

Yugi thanked Shi before they took them all to the nearest portal crystal to take them to the Plane of Tranquility. As the other supernaturals were being transported, Shi stayed back to talk with Yugi. "It is a honor that I was able to meet you, earth-bound angel." Shi said. "Please, Yugi will be just fine and I'm glad I was able to help. I was born to help all supernaturals but I feel bad that I never came before the supernatural race started to diminish." Yugi whispered.

Shi placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. The races may have been diminishing the longer you were hidden but everything shall be ok now that we will be able to mate and bring back more offspring. Maybe we'll even send some back that you can take care of, Yugi." Shi said with a smile.

Yugi smiled as well. "That will be nice. I would be glad to take care of some of your werewolf offspring when needed." Yugi said. Shi pat the young angel's head. "Thank you very much, Yugi. I hope to see you again soon." Shi spoke before he took the portal to the Plane of Tranquility.

Yami walked up and sat beside Yugi. He nuzzled him softly and Yugi patted his snout. "I hope that they will be well." Yugi said. "Do not worry, Yugi. I'm sure the Geminis will take good care of them." Yami said. The little werewolf walked over to Yugi and hugged him around his waist. Yugi picked up the young werewolf boy and climbed onto Yami's back. "Come on, let's get back home. It will be getting late soon and we need to feed the young pup." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and flew off once more, Aqua following behind them.

0

Gemini Yugi looked in awe at their new empire. Many buildings carved out of beautifully colored stone with intricate carvings of ivy vines dyed with different shades of green. The palace stood near the back of the empire, standing tall and regal under the light of the sun. "This place is beautiful. Don't you think so too, Aquamarine?" Gemini Yugi asked. Aquamarine nodded as they walked to the palace.

Cazic was standing, waiting for them. "Ah, I'm glad you three took our offer. I'm glad that the Sebilis Empire finally can be brought back once more." Cazic spoke. "I'm glad that I was able to make you happy. I know I'm not anything like Yugi but at least I can hope to rule this empire well." Gemini Yugi spoke.

"Don't worry. I believe you can." Cazic said with a small smile. "Well, I better get to the Luclin and gather up the remaining Vah Shir people and bring them here. I would hate to see them leave us as well since they along with the Iksar shamans are starting to die off as well." Cazic said.

"That's horrible. Hurry and bring them here right away, I'll have Aquamarine and Gemini Yami start fixing up the homes for them." Gemini Yugi said. Cazic nodded and soon left. -If you like, while they're working, I can take you back to the Plane of Tranquility so you can meet with the supernaturals that are coming.- Voxx said and he nodded as he slid off Aquamarine's back.

"Ok. Aquamarine, go find Gemini Yami and get started here, I'm going to go with Voxx and meet with the other supernaturals so at least those that came from Domino City don't think I'm the true Yugi." Gemini Yugi said and he nodded as he went to look for Gemini Yami.

Gemini Yugi climbed onto Voxx's back and he flew off to the nearest portal crystal.

0

/Ok, is that the last of the Chinese dragon demons, Innoruuk?/ Keara asked by the nearest portal crystal, a few of the small Chinese dragon and Bengal tiger demons standing near her. "Almost, I can't find the Chinese dragon demons' leader." Innoruuk said. "He has been lost, taken by the bird people of the north. We don't know why and we have tried many times to save him but to no luck. So we had to take care of the young Chinese dragon demons when their parents don't come back." Baishu, the tiger demon leader, said.

/And how long ago was this?/ Keara asked as Innoruuk teleported the tiger and dragon demons to the Plane of Tranquility. "It was a few weeks ago. I don't know why they have taken him but from what I heard from the dragon demons that survived, they say the bird people haven't killed Xiane yet so they have something planned." Baishu said.

Keara nodded. /Ok then, I have a plan but I don't want you to get hurt and I need to hurry to other countries to get the other supernaturals. I'm going to send Veeshan over to Domino to get Aqua and tell them about what happened. If Xiane is not at the Plane of Tranquility with you by the time my friend Prexus gets back with the mermaids and sea dragon demons, tell Firiona and she should contact Veeshan to see how they're doing./ Keara said and he nodded. /Ok, get moving. I'll contact Veeshan now./ Keara said and he nodded as he teleported to the Plane of Tranquility and Keara contact Veeshan and told her of what happened.

_'Now, I need to contact Prexus and tell him to start getting to sea demon and mermaids to the Plane of Water. Hopefully nothing happened to Miune or there could be some major trouble.'_ Keara said as she flew off, contacting Prexus on the way.

Veeshan and Aqua headed for the mountains of the bird people, hoping that nothing happened to Xiane while they were making their way there. "I wonder why the bird people took Xiane? They rarely leave the mountains to mess with other demons kins." Aqua wondered as they landed at the base of the mountains. -I don't know either but we better hurry before he gets hurt.- Veeshan spoke.

He nodded and they started to head up the mountain trail that led to the bird peoples' kingdom.

0

After greeting himself to the many supernaturals that have gathered at the Plane of Tranquility, they headed back to the Sebilis Empire so the supernaturals can get settle into their new homes. Gemini Yami landed beside Gemini Yugi and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Are you sure you can take such a responsibility, koi? There are a lot of supernaturals and you have to keep an eye out for each and every one of them so they won't get hurt by anything or anyone that may try to hurt them here in Norrath." Gemini Yami said.

"Don't worry, my darkness. It may be a big responsibility for me but remember, many of them still have their leaders and I also have you, the gods of Norrath and Aquamarine by my side just in case I need help." Gemini Yami smiled and picked him up, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss before he broke it and Gemini Yami let him down once more.

"Would you like to meet with the leaders, my darkness? I have told them a lot about you and Aquamarine and they were eager to meet you both." Gemini Yugi spoke and he nodded as they went to each of the supernaturals new homes to meet with them.

Once they made it to the top of the mountains where the nest of the bird people were, they looked around saw only a limited number of guards were around and Xiane was tied down to a pole near the opposite end of the nest. -Ok, I have an idea. I'll distract the guards and you free Xiane and take him to the portal crystal that's hidden at the peak of the next mountain. You should see it since you are favorable of the gods of Norrath.- Veeshan said and he nodded.

She left into the nest as Aqua hid on a nearby cliff so they wouldn't see him. He heard shouting of the guards above him and saw Veeshan flying off with the guards flying right behind her. He flew off the ledge and onto the nest and ran over to Xiane. He looked up and smiled. "Is my kin safe from the bird people?" he asked. Aqua nodded and freed him. "Are you alright?" Aqua asked. "I am fine, though I am still weak from when they have sapped me of my strength so I couldn't break free." Xiane said.

"Do you know what the leader wanted with you?" Aqua said as he helped the old Chinese dragon leader onto his back. "From what I could hear, they said that Jhi Ma Korno was getting restless with his concubines and wanted to start a new species by mating with one of my Chinese dragons. He came to me and asked that I let him do so but I refused since we rarely see each other so what's the possibility that we would get along by breeding our kind together.

"So the next night, his sky high spies came and took me away without any of my kind finding out until the next day and he kept me here, waiting for the full moon to rise so he could use a spell on me to make me be the bearer of his children. He left limited guards here because he didn't believe that the Bengal tiger demons were going to help out my clan to get me back but as you can see, they failed many times but luckily, you came." Xiane explained.

Aqua nodded as he flew off to the next mountain peak and saw the portal crystal. "Well, I'm glad we found out just in time. If we didn't then I wouldn't dare want to know what would've happen after tonight since it's the full moon." Aqua said. Xiane nodded. "So, where are we going exactly?" Xiane asked.

"I'm taking you to Norrath. I don't know if you heard but the supernatural clan is dying out and we though it would be safer for the supernaturals to be moved to somewhere safer so the gods of Norrath agreed to let all the supernaturals stay in Norrath so they can breed and bring back more of their kind." Aqua said as he landed by the portal crystal.

"What about you? I can tell you are a demon and a rare one at that. Why aren't you coming to Norrath?" Xiane asked. "I have a life here with my sibling and mate. I couldn't bear to leave here and leave them behind. Besides, we have a duty and that is to protect the earth-bound angel. We have searched for 3,000 years and now, we have finally found him." Xiane nodded, finally knowing what he meant.

"Have you and your sibling taken good care of him?" Xiane asked. "Yes, we will protect him from all dangers and give him whatever he need for his happiness in return. We will keep it that way until the day we die and I hope that it will not be soon." Aqua replied. Xiane nodded. "I hope for the best for you three as well." Xiane said and he nodded. "Well, you better get going before Prexus gets back. Keara told me that if you're not at the Plane of Tranquility by the time he gets back then they might suspect something is wrong."

"Ok then. I hope we can speak with each other again soon." Xiane said as he teleported to the Plane of Tranquility. Aqua flew back to the nest where Veeshan waited. -Is Xiane safe?- Veeshan asked and he nodded. "Yes, we're lucky that we did this on time. Any later and he would've been the bearer to the leader of the bird people." Aqua said.

-Ok then. Be best now if we leave before Jhi gets back. He would be furious to see that Xiane's gone but it was better than him forcing himself onto Xiane for his own reasons.- Veeshan said and they both left the mountains.

0

Soon, Keara have gathered the last of the supernaturals that roamed around the southern areas and have gotten them back to Norrath. _'Well, that take care of that. hopefully Gemini Yugi will take great care of them all in Kunark.'_ Keara thought as she left to get some rest.

0

After meeting with all the leaders of each clan of supernaturals and learning more about them, Gemini Yugi and Gemini Yami left to head into their new home. "I think I will start to like our new life, my darkness. I'm glad that we were able to be together and share this life together." Gemini Yugi said as he looked up to Gemini Yami.

"I know. I'm even more happy that Yugi forgave us for what happened but he should be grateful. We have saved him and his lovers from death even though we were almost the cause of it." Gemini Yami said. Gemini Yugi smiled and kissed him softly. "At least you have me now." Gemini Yugi said softly.

Gemini Yami nodded and was about to kiss him again but jumped up when Aquamarine appeared behind him and shouted boo once again. "Aquamarine! Can Gemini Yugi and I have a little privacy!" Gemini Yami yelled as he chased the Gemini dragon demon through the halls. Gemini Yugi laughed and followed them before Gemini Yami hurts Aquamarine in some way but he can bet that he would lose track of him again…

Or get sidetrack with something else that involves him. He may be a Gemini clone of Yugi but that doesn't mean he has to be just as innocent as the earth-bound angel.

0

Zypher: There! All done! Now all the supernaturals are safe within Norrath and under Gemini Yugi's care. But now they may have something else to worry about and that could be the leader of the bird people or could there be a unknown danger that could start up in Norrath and ruin Gemini Yugi's chance at having a good life? Well, you shall find out once you review so please review everyone!


End file.
